Cosas que pasan
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: Y asi es la vida... si las cosas pasan, pasan.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, miren, este ff es una de las ideas que mas me gustan. Se que a medida que vayan leyendo los caps siguientes van a darse cuenta de que hay muchos ffs parecidos. Bueno, les voy a decir una cosa, de esos ffs parecidos es que saque la idea, porque simplemente me encanta! Ya van a ver mas adelante de que idea les hablo, ahora no lo digo porque sino hecharia a perder todo el fic, asi ke... nos vemos!**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes no son mios, al igual que cualquier semenjanza o igualdad a los libros escritos por la "humilde" escritora JKR (Mi inspiracion) y solo hago esto con la intencion de divertirme y de divertirlos a uds. Solo espero comentarios dulces y cariñosos... como tantos de uds saben enviarme._**

**Cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 1**

Un niño, no, perdon, un chico tirando a hombre caminaba por los pasillos de ese colegio que todos conocemos... si, ese mismo, Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba iba atento a cualquier chica que pasaba por delante suyo. En realidad... muchas le parecian atractivas, pero no era de esos que se las quedaban mirando y regando baba. Algunas pasaban y lo piropeaban, algunas veces era él el que las piropeaba, pero otras veces solo pasaban algunas y lo besaban solo para demostrarle a sus amigas que se podia besar con Draco Malfoy, uno de los chicos mas codiciados y uno de los 3 sexymbols mas renombrados entre las mujeres. Si bien Draco estaba un poco furioso de ser parte de una terna, no le importaba demasiado pues estaba seguro que era el unico que a las chicas le simpatizaba, ya que él estaba tambien seguro de que era el unico de los 3 que se las llevaba a la cama cuantas veces queria... y claro, si San Potter y la Comadreja Weasley eran dos niños santos e inocentes que pensaban que llevarse a una mujer a la cama era cosa de pecado **(N/A: En este colegio deberian de impartir clases de educacion Sexual).**

El muchacho rubio platinado entró a su Sala Comun: Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson estaba ahi, para su desgracia, y en cuanto lo vio se le lanzo encima besandolo como si fuera la ultima vez. Esa era su "novia oficial" aunque él solo la utilizaba para que las demas no se atrevan a decir que se habia acostado con ellas, pues, Pansy era capaz de atacarlas a arañazos. Tambien la utilizaba para dar buena imagen a sus padres, para darle celos a los demas chicos-hombres y obviamente, porque era una bomba en la cama... y quien no lo seria con la "experiencia" que ella tenia.

A veces, cuando tenia ganas de buen sexo, la buscaba a ella, pero estaba cansado de que sea tan pesada. No paraba de decirle "Drakito, te amo. ¿Tu me amas?" haciendo que el chico se vea obligado a decir que si... cosa totalmente incierta.

Drakito... ¿Que tienes que hacer esta noche?-. Le decia haciendo circulos con su dedo en el pecho del chico.

Nada, Pansy, pero estoy bien cansado-.

Oh... bueno, descansa bien, asi mañana la pasamos bien-. Le decia sin mirarlo, y sin darse cuenta de la cara de asco del chico.

Eh... si, si, despues hablamos-. Sin mirarla mas, y dejandola con la palabra en la boca, se solto de ella y subio a su habitacion.

Ya en su habitacion vio que una lechuza del colegio golpeaba el vidrio de su ventana. Se levanto de su comoda y mullida cama y dejo pasar a la lechuza, quien al ver que el chico ya habia desatado la carta que llevaba, salió por la misma ventana por la que entro.

Draco, extrañado, leyo el mensaje:

_"Señor Malfoy: El profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho despues de la cena. Por favor, no falte. Es un asunto delicado e importante._

_Profesor Severus Snape Jefe de la Casa Slytherin"_

Al terminar de leer la carta y ver que faltaban mas de 2 horas para la hora indicada, se recosto nuevamente en su cama sin cuidado.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos castaños con hermosas y bien definidas ondas, o mejor dicho, rulos, caminaba hacia su Sala Comun luego de clase de Transformaciones. Llevaba consigo sus libros, de los que ultimamente se quejaba, al igual que se quejaba del tener que ir a clases, de los profesores, de la biblioteca... no le gustaba ir a la biblioteca, y hasta dejaba las tareas para ultimo momento... aunque aun seguia siendo la alumna estrella, parecia haberse soltado un poco.

Al pasar escuchaba algunos "fiu fiu" (Véase un chiflido al estilo piropo) o algunos piropos de parte de la seccion masculina del colegio. La verdad es que se sentia halagada, no extrañada, pues esa no era la unica vez que pasaba y es que, esta chica, perdon nuevamente, mujer, pues ya tenia sus 17, habia cambiado tanto psicologica como fisicamente. Su pecho, antes plano, ahora estaba relleno con unos grandes (pero no demasiado) y bien formados senos, sus piernas ahora eran largas y bien torneadas, sus caderas eran un poco mas anchas, haciendo contraste perfecto con su diminuta cintura y su plano vientre. Su rostro ahora no reflejaba el de una sabelotodo, como antes la llamaban, sino que reflejaba el de una mujer madura. Sus ojos tambien reflejaban madurez, pero tambien tenian una chispa sensual y misteriosa, que dejaba a algunos hombres como locos. Pero lo que todos miraban era su trasero, su bien redondo y formado trasero. Cualquiera diria, que tratandose de una chica tan sensual y codiciada, no seria ninguna niña inocente, pues se equivocan, mal pensados... ella era tan virgen como Maria.

Llegando a su Sala Comun, haciendo caso omiso a los piropos de algunos chicos, subio a su habitacion, dejo sus libros y su mochila en el escritorio que con sus compañeras compartia, abrio los doseles rojos que a su cama complementaban, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiro sobre esta ultima como un costal de papas.

Asi tenia pensado quedarse hasta la hora de la cena pues ya habian terminado las clases, y fijandose que para la cena solo faltaba 1 hora, pues eran las 6, pero tuvo que interrumpir sus planes un momento, pues una lechuza queria entrar asu habitacion, era una lechuza del colegio para ser exactos, y levantandose con pesadumbre abrio la ventana y desato el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, dejando que se marchara. Leyo el pergamino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La nota decia asi:

_"Señorita Granger: El profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho despues de la cena. Por favor, no falte. Es un asunto delicado e importante._

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall-_

_Sub-directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria _

_Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor"_

Tanto era el cansancio que tenia que no le extraño en nada la nota, y sin pensarlo nuevamente se echo a la cama.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno, rebalsante. Todos comian mientras charlaban con sus amigos, o se burlaban de otros. A decir verdad, algunos ya se retiraban del Salon pues habian terminado, tal cual como estaba haciendo Hermione Granger en este momento. Apenas cruzaba la puerta cuando el rubio platino se levantaba y caminaba en la misma direccion que ella, bueno, mejor dicho, iba al mismo lugar que ella: El despacho de Dumbledore.

Uno entro tras el otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el otro venia cerca. Una vez que el rubio entro, miro a Hermione de forma despectiva, haciendo una mueca que demostraba asco.

Ya deja de mirarme asi, me molestas!-. ¿Me habia olvidado de decirles que estas dos personas se odiaban? Pues... si asi es, bueno, asi es.

Y para que crees que lo estoy haciendo, Sangre Sucia-.

Vete a la mierda, Malfoy...-.

Cuida tu vocabulario... debes de respetar a tus superiores, asquerosa Sangre Sucia-.

Pues, cuando vea a un superior, lo respetaré... mientras tanto, vete a la mierda-.

Bueno, estos dos estaban tan acostumbrados a estas peleas que no se inmutaban por los insultos del otro, y contestaban con total calma. La pelea siguió hasta que el profesor Dumbledor, seguido del grasiento Snape y la profesora McGonagall entraron a la oficina, dando, inconcientemente, por terminada la discucion.

Bueno, chicos, se imaginaran el porque de mi citacion-. Comenzo tranquilamente el director luego de haberse sentado en su comodo sillon. Ambos chicos negaron silenciosamente.- Que extraño...-.

Profesor Dumbledore, es mejor ir al grano-. Interrumpió la profesora.

Si, si Minerva-. Miró nuevamente a los chicos.- Bueno, la razon por la cual los cite, junto con los profesores aqui presentes, es para informarles que ambos han obtenido el titulo de Premio Anual-. Les decia con una sonrisa mientras les entregaba un diploma a cada uno.

Gracias, profesor Dumbledore-. Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa bien plasmada en la cara. El rubio no contesto, es mas, por su gesto, parecia como si ya se lo esperara.

Bueno, tengo otra noticia que darles...-. Los miró medio... ¿Picaronamente?.- Siempre nos gusto que los Premios Anuales, al ser casi siempre de casas opuestas o distintas, den el ejemplo de compañerismo entre las casas rivales o distintas-. Ahora los chicos miraban sin entender un cuerno.- Entonces... este año hemos decidido que los Premios Anuales compartiran una Sala Comun-. Y los alumnos, como era de esperarse, protestarian, pero Dumbledore los corto antes.- Obviamente que cada uno tendra su propia habitacion-.

Profesor Dumbledore...-.

Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore no aceptara protestas-.

No, dejala, Severus...-. Dijo el hombre viejo, agitando una mano en señal de poca importancia.- Prosiga, señorita-.

Emm.. no, no tengo nada que decir, profesor... ¿Nos podemos retirar?-.

Por supuesto... hasta mañana-.

* * *

Mira que idea loca... ahora tengo que convivir con una Sangre Sucia-. Murmuraba Malfoy mas para Hermione que para si mismo, mientras se encaminaban hacia la Sala Comun en cuestion.

Pues mira mi desgracia... tengo que convivir con un despreciable Malfoy-. Retrucaba Granger.

Ni que fuera malo... por lo menos yo no soy un sucio...-.

Pero es que és algo malo y yo tampoco soy sucia... es mas, el mas sucio aqui eres tu, asco!-.

Con peleas de ese tipo llegaron a un cuadro de una bruja con sombrero de paja. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

La Sala Comun de Premios Anuales era nada mas y nada menos que lujosa, comoda y amplia, al igual que las habitaciones, cada una decorada con los motivos de las casas de cada uno de los Premios Anuales, respectivamente.

En la Sala habia un sillon de terciopelo azul, bastante amplio y comodo. Tambien habia un escritorio, como no, para hacer las tareas rodeado por 4 sillas que hacian juego con el ya dicho escritorio y el sofá del cual ya hablamos. Una chimenea complementaba el lugar. Las habitaciones se encontraban arriba, al final de la escalera. A la derecha, la de Hermione, a la izquierda, la de Malfoy.

Sus cosas ya estaban alli, cada cual en su respectiva habitacion. Lo unico malo era que... habia un solo baño, con una sola entrada... la cual se situaba entre las dos habitaciones, practicamente delante de las escaleras.

Sin decirse media palabra se encerro cada uno en su habitacion para dormir un poco, eso, si es que podian con semejante injusticia de parte del adorable director.

* * *

6:00 am, ningunas ganas de despertarse tenia ninguno de estos chicos... en realidad ningun alumno normal que habitaba en ese castillo tenia ganas de despertar... era viernes! el dia mas esperado, pero a la vez, el mas cansador.

A regañadientes, la muchacha de castaños cabellos se levanto de su bonita cama, tomo sus cosas y salio para entrar al baño.

Sin problemas (Al menos no hasta ese entonces) salio de su reconfortante baño. Envuelta en una toalla blanca, como a ella le gustaban, abrio la puerta del lugar, miro a ambos lados, y al comprobar que no habia signo de Slytherin en los pasillos, corrio hacia su habitacion.

* * *

Oh, maldito viernes... no era un dia digno de que un Malfoy vaya a clases... es mas, deberian dejar a Draco Malfoy dormir mas TODOS los dias de la semana.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se levanto a las 6:30 am con la mayor de las pachorras (véase: pesadumbre), tomo las cosas que necesitaria y salio de su habitacion para meterse en el baño. Al entrar noto que la 'Sangre Sucia' probablemente ya se habia bañado, pues los espejos estaban empañados y mojados.

Le importo muy poco, cualquiera diria que Malfoy no se bañaria en el mismo lugar que ella, pero... al fin y al cabo, se tenia que bañar... ademas no le veia lo malo. Se metio en la bañera (vease: tina). Notó que era un réplica identica a la del baño de los Prefectos... pero el resto del baño era mas lujoso aun. Luego de media hora salio de alli, faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran y tenia el tiempo suficiente como para desayunar, pero poco le importaba llegar tarde a clases... hoy tenian Pociones.

* * *

Las clases del dia habian terminado, todos estaban fuera descansando y tomando un poco del escaso aire otonial, ya que recien comenzaba la estacion.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos recordando la expresion de sus amigos al saber que compartiria una torre con Malfoy. Fue a su nueva Sala Comun, la atraveso, subio las escaleras y entro a su habitacion. Se quito la capa y el uniforme, mientras se ponia una falda muy parecida a la del ya mencionado uniforme, pero esta era mas, mucho mas corta y de tela de jean. Era de sus favoritas pues dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas... y hacia fantasear a algunos chicos. Volviendo al tema, por el frio tenia unos can-cans transparentes, para que no se noten. Una remera (Sudadera) manga tres cuartas negra y unas zapatillas (Al estilo John Foos ®, si es que las conocen!) del mismo color. Se retoco un poco el maquillaje y salio de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Viernes por la noche... estaba lista para conquistar a algun chico. Queria ver hasta donde llegaba con eso de la seduccion... queria saber si era apta para esas cosas. Caminaba y caminaba, muchos la miraban con lujuria, algunas chicas con envidia, pero la mayoria de los hombres la piropeaban fuerte... y algunos eran demasiado asquerosos. Se metio en las mazmorras, la verdad, no sabia que hacia por alli, pero sin responderse esa pregunta siguio caminando. Algo le decia que encontraria lo que ella queria. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron volando cuando se tropezo con la persona que menos deseaba ver, o eso creia. Draco Malfoy, quien enseguida se sacudio su remera negra (Con detalles en verde y plateado... como no, un fan de Slytherin).

¿Que haces por aqui, Sangre Sucia?-. Pregunto mirandola muy, muy despectivamente, pero comiendola con los ojos (Sin que ella se diese cuenta).

¿Que mierda te importa, Malfoy? Ahora quitate que quiero seguir mi recorrido-.

¿Y tu recorrido es ir hasta el final de las mazmorras y chocarte contra aquel cuadro?-.

Si, es el mejor recorrido que he hecho en mi vida... ademas, Malfoy, si alli hay un cuadro, un simple cuadro, como es que tu vienes de alli?-.

Eh... este... bah, que mas da, esa es laentrada a la torrede Slytherin-.

Lo imaginaba... entonces, ya que mi precioso recorrido se ha frustrado, me vuelvo a la torre-. Dijo con un deje de desilucion.

Bueno... nos vemos alli-. Le contó el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo y emperendia su camino.

Ok-.

Comenzaron a caminar, uno a poca distancia uno del otro. Hermione iba un poco mas atras, pero Malfoy, en uno de los pasillos, fue atrapado por un escuadron de gatas locas, como Herms las llamaba, y ella paso al primer lugar (Esto no es una carrera... es solo una manera de decir).

Llegando a la torre de Premios Anuales, Hermione comienza a sentir unos pasos y una respiracion cerca. Voltea, pero no hay nada. Lo pasa por alto pues seguramente son imaginaciones suyas. Vuelven las respiraciones agitadas y ruido de pasos... voltea nuevamente, asustada. Eso era o una broma de mal gusto o alguna cosa que ni ella se imaginaria. Saco su varita y firmemente dijo:

¿Quien anda ahi?-.

_Nada..._

YA! Cobarde! Dime quien eres!-.

_Nada..._

Pues, parece que... eres un cobarde-. Dijo con una media sonrisa dandose media vuelta de nuevo.

Llego ya hasta la entrada a la torre y, cuando abrio la boca para decir la contraseña, una mano se la tapó, haciendole sentir miedo. Alguien desconocido para ella, pues no le habia visto la cara, la habia cargado y la llevaba a quien sabe donde.

Juegtameee-. Balbuceaba ella como podia.

* * *

Sin que Hermione se de cuenta, se habian adentrado al Bosque Prohibido. Aquella persona, al parecer, un hombre fuerte, la deposito sobre la tierra humeday sin darle siquiera tiempo a que mirase, la comenzo a besar.

Hermione horrorizada comenzo a tirar patadas, logrando que aquel hombre se colocara encima de ella, aprisionandola por completo. Las manos de aquel ser vagaban por su cuerpo virginal, sin quitar ninguna ropa todavia. La castaña intentaba no corresponder al beso, pero es que aquel hombre parecia tener experiencia... besaba muy bien. De pronto, cuando ya habia decidido rendirse ante aquella persona, ésta suelta sus labios y la mira, claro, sin ver nada, pues todo estaba oscuro.

Por mas que agudice la vista, no podia ver mas que un rostro cubierto por la penumbra del lugar. Su miedo estaba presente hasta que aquel hombre, arrastrando las silabas, le dijo:

Granger... si que eres facil de asustar-.

Y ahi cayo, casi se da con un arbol al descubrir que habia sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que Malfoy le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto. Se levanto y comenzo a darle golpes a Malfoy en el pecho.

Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy... esta vez no te salvas...-.

Tranquila, mujer, que solo fue una broma... una muy buena broma-.

Pues a mi no me divierte... pudrete, Malfoy-. Y con un ultimo golpe se fue por donde ella creia que habian venido.

* * *

Llego a la Sala Comun y lo unico que hizo fue tirarse en el sillon, con muy poco cuidado de que "algo" se le viera. Estaba semia abierta de piernas y habia adoptado, inconscientemente, una posicion muy sexy. Muy sumida estaba en sus pensamientos de como matar a Malfoy de la manera mas cruel, que no se dio cuenta de que el motivo de sus pensamientos entraba por el retrato y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Asi que esto querias, Granger-. Le susurro al oido mientras acomodaba un brazo a cada lado de la cintura de la ahora espantada chica.

No, Malfoy, no era esto lo que queria... quitate-.

¿Y si no quiero?-. Le susurraba acercandose lentamente.

Grito-.

Grita todo lo que quieras, niñita, que nadie puede escucharte-.

Entonces te echo un maleficio-.

Intentalo...-.Retó el chico finalmente, mientras se aseguraba de que Herms no pueda alcanzar su varita.

¿Por que no te mueres, Malfoy?-. Le dijo ella, entre calmada y exasperada.

Porque me encanta disfrutar de estos momentos...-. Le contestaba él con sonrisa de suficiencia.

Pues cuando me libere de ti, me asegurare de que no puedas disfrutarlos mas...-.

En ese caso... debere de disfrutar al maximo la ultima vez, no?-. Ahora si que habia confundido a Hermione.- Y ya que tu me quitaras esa ventaja...-.

¿A que te refieres, Malfoy?-.

A esto-. Sin mas se lanzó a besarla tan fogosa y apasionadamente que la chica abrio los ojos de golpe. Intento zafarse, pero ese beso le estaba gustando, tal y como le habia gustado en el medio del Bosque. Se dejo llevar por el, le gustaba como la tenia... ese chico era un verdadero has.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol se colaban por las ventanas, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba desnuda sobre el sofa de la Sala Comun, y no tenia ni idea de porque... pronto los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cabeza como si cayeran desde lo alto de un edificio. No... no podia ser, no podia haberse acostado con Draco Malfoy... y lo que es aun peor... no podia haber perdido la virginidad con Draco Malfoy! Eso era inaudito! Ahora venian los recuerdos de como habia pasado todo... y la verdad, es que lo habia disfrutado, y eso era peor aun, si eso era posible.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor habia mucha gente, Draco vio entrar a la castaña con la que habia pasado la noche. Parecia nerviosa... muy nerviosa. Tal vez estaba arrepentida, pero la verdad eso no le iba ni le venia a este hermoso rubio... le importaba mas lo bien que la habia pasado. Por mas de que la chica no haya tenido experiencia, por mas de que la chica no supiera como hacerlo, podia jurar que la habia pasado mejor que con Pansy... mucho mejor. Hacerlo con la Sangre Sucia le habia satisfacido, lo habia llenado de pasion y de... de algo que no sabia descifrar bien su nombre ni lo que era, pero algo muy fuerte, algo realmente fuerte habia sentido hacia aquella chiquilla hija de muggles.

* * *

**Siento no haber puesto las escenas hot, es que en realidad, no me salen muy bien y no me gusta escribirlasm ademas de que no tengo ganas ahorita. Tambien me parecio poco prudente comenzar con escenas de lemon en el primer cap... aunque ya vendran... ya vendran, paciencia!**

**Lo siento mucho mas, gente... asi es, aqui termina el primer capi. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, ya saben como hacerlo, solo presionen Go. Porfa... a mi me gusto mucho este cap, me siento orgullosa (oooootra vez... ay! me amo! jaja)**

**Mejor me voy... besos a todos los adoro.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Quiero decirles, mas bien avisarles, que no voy a seguir ningun calendario ni niguna fecha para actualizar, pues las malditas obligaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo, pero no solo es eso... tampoco tengo una imaginacion muy compleja, o si, pero no se como expresar mis ideas por escrito, me entienden? es que... no soy muy abierta al momento de escribir mis ideas, no me salen bien las expresiones, aunque a veces me quedo pasmada con lo bien que me parece que me salen algunas... encima que mi vocabulario no es el mas complejo (pero tampoco el mas escaso) y la verdad es que a nadie le da ganas de andar con un diccionario de sinonimos y antonimos al lado, y buscando cada palabra, bueno, por eso es ke por ahi me demoro... se me es dificil!**

**Nota: Cuando algo esta entre " y en cursiva, son los pensamientos ed los personajes principales (Draco y Herms). Lo demas... uds entienden.**

**Ahora, para ke no pierdan mas tiempo tanto uds como yo, pasemos al cap 2.**

**Cosas que pasan**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Ese dia no habia clases porque era sabado, pero a esas horas ya habrian acabado y la peculiar chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su cama, con una almohada sobre su cabeza y los doseles cerrados. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Como es que se habia dejado tocar por Malfoy¿Como es que no lo habia detenido¿Como es que le habia gustado¿Como es que no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho con él¿Por que no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho con el¿Y... si no se arrepentia, porque se martirizaba tanto? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Despues de un rato de pensar y pensar, decidio que la mejor manera de contestar estas preguntas era hacerlo con la cabeza en frio.

Se puso su pijama y sin importarle el no estar presente en la cena, se acosto a dormir.

¿Para que lo habia hecho? Despues de todo era obvio que iba a soñar con ese "estupido". Soñaba que él la tocaba, soñaba que él la satisfacia, soñaba que él la embriagaba de pasion, soñaba todo aquello hermoso que habia sentido al hacerlo con el, hasta que un molesto y continuo sonido la desperto. Era el maldito despertador. Aquel dia habian programado una salida a Hogsmade a la que habia prometido ir.

Sin nada de ganas y con ese sueño, ese extraño sueño dandole vueltas a su cabeza se baño, se vistio, tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitacion, cerrando esta con un un conjuro para que Malfoy no entre "por alguna casualidad".

* * *

Ya en el comedor vio a Draco, desayunando con Parkinson colgada de su brazo. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba "feliz" con ella, pero la expresion del chico denotaba asco e incomodidad... pero para saberlo exactamente debia de examinar sus ojos. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y busco hasta que encontro lo que queria. Ambos se miraban, ella examinaba esas orbes grises que extrañamente le parecian hermosas. Veia en ellas incomodidad, asco, pero a la vez veia calidez y... amor?. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza con un rapido movimiento de su cabeza y, rompiendo el contacto visual, volvio a su desayuno.

_"Y esta Granger que tiene que viene, me mira, me hace kedarme pegado como iman a esos hermosos ojos y luego se voltea, como si yo la fuera a morder por mirarme. Ningun hombre entiende a las mujeres, pero estoy seguro que nadie, escuchenme bien, NADIE entiende a Granger"._

* * *

De nuevo la noche, justo 1 hora antes de la cena volvian los estudiantes desde Hogsmade.** (N/A: Como pasaba el tiempo!).**

Entrando a la Sala Comun vio como Granger subia las escaleras, ella tambien acababa volver de Hogsmade, la habia visto por ahi con San Potter y los pobretones, ademas de la Lunatica Lovegood y ese Longbottom.

Esa noche tenia ganas de hacerlo de nuevo con ella, es que, como dije **(N/A: Creo :S)**, por menos experiencia que la Sangre Sucia tuviera, a el le gustaba... tendria que pensar sobre eso, pues, era un comportamiento bastante extraño de un Malfoy como el lo era.

Decidio dejar de darle vueltas al tema y se sento en el escritorio de la Sala Comun, iba a hacer los deberes **(N/A: Vieron que Rowling nunca, pero nunca dio a saber o a conocer que Draco Malfoy hacia sus tareas? es extrañoooo).**

* * *

Habia llegado a su habitacion justo a tiempo, habia escuchado segundos antes que alguien entraba a la Sala, y quien mas si no era Malfoy.

Los deberes los habia hecho el dia anterior, ahora tenia ganas de tirarse en la cama. Asi lo hizo, pero el problema fue que... inmediatamente comenzo a pensar en su pequeño "incidente" de la noche anterior. Busco las respuestas... ahora estaba todo un pokito mas claro, pero no del todo... lo unico que tenia realmente claro era que le habia gustado y queria mas, y a eso le haria caso. Tenia derecho a disfrutar. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni sus profesores, ni Voldemort, ni los Mortifagos ni el mismisimo Draco Malfoy le impedirian llenarse de placer de esa manera. ¿El por qué? No lo sabia.

Pero... ¿Porque debia de ser con Draco Malfoy? Pues porque no habia probado con ninguna otra persona, aunque dudaba que alguien supiese hacerlo mejor que el y que la llene de placer en solo un momento como el lo hacia. Lo dudaba... y mucho, a la vez que se rehusaba a hacerlo con cualquiera. Espera, Draco Malfoy era mas cualquiera que nadie, hasta un chico de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff que ella no conociese, podria hacerlo con algun desconocido, no? Despues de todo... en el colegio no habia nadie mas desconocido para ella que Malfoy.

Pero... se seguia negando a intentar tener sexo con otra persona. Queria, por alguna loca y extraña razon, que el unico fuera Malfoy. Despues de todo... el le habia quitado una de las pocas cosas puras que le quedaban, y ya no habia marcha atras.

_"Giratiempo"_

No... no, no queria, esa era una posibilidad... habria sentido el placer, pero no habria perdido la virginidad... pero... no! por alguna razon, ella quiso y no se retractaba del hecho de que Malfoy le haya quitado eso. No sabia porque pero... que él le hubiera liberado de la virginidad la hacia sentir bien, cosa que dificilmente habria sentido con otro. Aunque... ¿Por que? Pues... como dijimos, ni ella misma lo sabia, vamos! nadie lo sabia... Otra vez decidio esperar, decidio que pronto las respuestas vendrian solas... solo con el tiempo se solucionan los problemas.

Y otra vez pero... ¿Que problemas? Si ese no era ningun problema, eran solo preguntas sin respuestas rondando en su cabeza. Entonces construyo su propio dicho:

_"Solo con el tiempo se responden las preguntas dificiles de responder"_

* * *

Terminando con los deberes a las 6:55, bien, justo a tiempo para la cena. El chico de cabellos rubios se levantaba de la comoda silla en la que estaba, para comenzar a caminar hacia el retrato. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no habia guardado sus cosas, asi que volvio sobre sus pasos y, tomando sus cosas, subio rapidamente a su habitacion. Guardo todo muy prolijamente y salio de alli justo en el momento en que la castaña salia de su propio cuarto.

¿Que tal, hermosa Sangre Sucia?-. Le dijo el chico con la sensualidad que lo caracterizaba y una rara chispa de calidez en el tono de su voz.

Muy bien, Malfoy-. Contestó ella bastante sorprendida.

Bien¿Vas a cenar?-. ¿Desde cuando habia comenzado a ser cortez con la Sangre Sucia¿Esa noche no habrá tenido algo que ver en su cambio de actitud, no?

Sip-.

Bueno... adelante, madame-. Le decia mientras le daba paso y hacia una pequeña reverencia, provocando que la "castañita" riera sutilmente.

Y juntos, si, locamente juntos se fueron caminando hasta las puertas del Gran Salon.

Bueno, Granger, nos separamos desde aqui... nadie debe enterarse de nada... ¿Lo sabes?-.

Si, lo se... Malfoy-. Le dijo ahora irritada por la testadurez del rubio.- Adios, te veo luego-.

Ahi te ves...-. **(N/A: Muy a lo Bart Simpson, pero... es que lo asocio demasiado!).**

Ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, como si nada. Draco habia decidido que podia ser cortez con la castaña mientras esten solos, pero ante los demas, seran los mas grandes enemigos de siempre. Luego se lo comunicaria, de la manera mas mordaz, a la Sangre Sucia. ¿Desde cuando le decia sus planes a la Sangre Sucia? Por mas que la involucraran... un Malfoy no debia de dar explicaciones, pero por una cosa rara sentia pena de dejarla sin saber nada. El pensaba que era mejor dejarlas sin conocimiento de sus planes, asi ellas, quedaban como tontas al saludarlo y al ser "acarameladas" con el, entonces... ese seria el momento perfecto para burlas e insultos, y asi kedar bien con los de su casa, pero... no, no queria hacerle eso a Granger. Su ego habia cedido un poco o que? Porque eso no era normal... no señor, nada normal. Pero si a algo era leal un Malfoy, era a sus planes e ideales, y su plan, por mas que el no quisiera, su plan era informar a Granger de todo eso.

* * *

La cena culmino, todos se iban retirando lentamente a medida que llegaban al tope de su estomago. Hermione se retiro del lugar rapidamente, queria llegar antes que Draco a la Sala porque esa noche **QUERIA** y **NECESITABA** sexo de parte del rubio, asi que.. algo haria para incitarlo.

Llego a la Sala Comun, y lo primero que se le ocurrio, fue hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. Una pose sexy, segun lo que habia oido, siempre exitaba a los hombres. Subiendo un poco su pollera, pues calculaba que no tendria tiempo para cambiarse, asi que, una vez subida la pollera, se quito la tunica y la tiró por ahi, mientras se arremangaba hasta el antebrazo la camisa y se desprendia unos botones de ésta, hasta que se veia el comienzo de su escote. Soltó su cabello para que sus perfectos rizos caigan sensualmente a los lados de su rostro y se aflojó un poco la corbata. Rapidamente se acomodo en el sofá de una forma... un tanto comprometedora, muy sensual. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, procurando que se viera algo pero no demasiado... no queria parecer una chica facil _"Bien por ti, Hermione, con eso no arreglas nada"_ penso, y no le importo. Uno de sus brazos estaba inclinado por encima de la cabeza, terminando con su muñeca apoyada en su frente. El otro estaba colgando hacia el lado de "afuera" del sofá y cerrando los ojos, espero a que el rubio llegara.

10 minutos, no llegaba.

20 minutos, ni rastro...

30 minutos, la chica ya tenia sueño.

Iba a levantarse e irse despotricando contra el rubio, pero la voz de el rubio en cuestion la hizo borrar esos planes de su mente. Estaba pronunciando la contraseña para entrar a la Sala, asi que rapidamente se puso en la posicion inicial y espero a que el chico lo notara.

Vaya, vaya, vaya...-. Dijo él apenas entrar. Ella abrio los ojos.

¿Que?-.

¿Que pretendes, Sangre Sucia?-. Le decia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Mmmm... no se¿Tu que crees que pretendo?-. Le contesto ella, haciendose la inocente.

Pues... yo pienso que tu quieres que yo te haga "algo"-.

Pues... piensa lo que quieras... es mas, **HAZ** lo que quieras-. Le contesto sin elevar el tono de voz. Es mas, estaba siendo demasiado sensual y eso... la hacia sentir orgullosa.

¿Lo-lo que quiera?-. Eso lo habia dejado atonito. La castaña dejandole hacer lo que quiera.

Lo que quieras, con quien quieras pero no cuando quieras... tiene que ser ahora!-.

Pues bien... tu lo has dicho-. Peligrosamente se acerco a ella y rapidamente se coloco encima, aprisionandola contra el sofá.- ¿Esto era lo que pretendias?-.

No exactamente-.

Entonces...-. Comenzo a besarle el cuello y los labios con absoluta dulzura, haciendo que la chica se extasiara.- ...¿Esto?-.

Te acercas... pero no es justamente eso-. Le dijo como pudo, entre gemidos.

El chico hizo un movimiento rapido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la camisa de la castaña estaba por el suelo y la de el estaba en camino. Asi se desprendieron de todas sus prendas, hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos y completamente exitados.

Ahora si... Draco habia hecho lo que Hermione queria, sacandole hermosos gemidos de placer a ésta, pero sin quedarse atras. La estaba pasando de maravilla.

Juntos llegaron al momento final, y con un ultimo gemido de pasion y placer, acabaron para luego quedarse dormidos, Draco con la mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de la castaña, mientras se abrazaban como podian. Parecian el uno para el otro. Tan tiernos!

* * *

Si... desgraciadamente, la mañana llego y con ello venia el Lunes y el comienzo de la semana, lo que significaba, clases. Con pesadumbre Hermione intento levantarse, pero algo se lo impidio. Algo estaba sobre ella y no le permitia moverse. Miro hacia abajo y vio una cabellera rubia platinada. Sonrio al recordar lo bien que la habia pasado con ese chico. Lo contemplo por unos segundos, parecia un angel asi, dormido... parecia... tan delicado. Parecia... parecia un ser normal, no un Malfoy. Lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de aquel ser. Cuando la alcanzo, noto la piel suave del chico, suave y calida. Le gustaba como estaba... en ese momento pensaba que tal vez, si fuera asi como parecia en ese momento, tal vez le agradaria, y tal vez podrian haber sido amigos... o algo mas _"Pero que dices, Hermione... esta bien que te la hace pasar bien, pero tampoco puede gustarte!"(_**N/A: Esta chica no tiene ni idea del amor... jejeje)**. Retiro su manorapidamente y sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos raros de alli.

Lentamente zarandeaba a su acompañante, para que despertara. Solo quedaba 1 y media antes del comienzo de clases y aun tenian que bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar. El chico parecia no querer despertar, es mas, se aferraba mas a su cuerpo. Era como si de verdad le agradara estar sobre una Sangre Sucia **(N/A: Pero si le agradaba, hombre!),** asi que Hermione recurrio a las suaves palabras.

Draco... Draco...-. Le susurraba al oido.

¿Mm?-. Balbuceaba mientras se aferraba mas.

Vamos Draco... hay que ir a clases-.

No... no quiero ir a clases-.Seguia con los ojos cerrados.

Pero yo si... Draco, no podemos faltar a clases... vamos-.Le decia con el mismo tono tranquilo y dulce

Mmmm-. Ese no parecia tener caso. Hermione bufó.

Tu te lo buscaste. ¡Draco!-. No grito demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo sobresaltar.

Oh, Granger¿Que se supone que haces?-. Soltó enfadado.

Pues... yo quiero ir a clases-. Contesto ella muy inocentemente.

Pues ve, nadie te lo impide...-.

Draco... TU me lo impides, dejame salir-.Ahora ya estaba harta de berrinches **(N/A: Lo que sera esta chica cuando tenga sus hijos... dios mio, pobres niños! jajaja).**

¿Ah?-. Contestó confundido. Luego vio sobre donde estaba apoyado y se acordo de todo. Con un movimiento lento, se movio hasta el otro lado para que ella pudiera salir y sai el dormir un rato mas.

¿No vas a bañarte?-. Le pregunto ella mientras se tapaba con su tunica.

Luego... luego de que tu te bañes-.Decia medio dormido.

¿Quieres que te llame, por las dudas, cuando yo salga?-.

Bueno... si, como quieras-. Dijo acompañando con un bostezo **(N/A: No se como imitar una voz con bostezo incluido. Jeje).**

Y, luego de tapar a Malfoy con su respectiva capa, juntar sus prendas y amontonar las de él en un rincon a un lado del sof� la joven subio a bañarse.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba sobre si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. No le veia lo malo, despues de todo, ella era mayor de edad y tener sexo con una persona no era cosa de castigo. **(N/A: Segun de donde lo miresssss).** Ademas, si ella estaba de acuerdo y era lo que queria... nadie podia negarselo. Y esatba segura que de los labios de Draco no saldria ni una palabra sobre nada de lo vivido esas dos ultimas noches... y las que vendran.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos molestos salio, se cambio y peino perfectamente y tomo sus cosas. Miró su reloj, eran las 6:40. Draco tenia mucho tiempo aun para bañarse y desayunar. Ese dia las clases comenzaban a las 8. Bajando la escalera casi tropieza pero puedo acomodarse rapidamente sin hacerse ningun daño. Llego hasta el mismo sofa donde habia dejado a Draco y vio que aun seguia dormido. Nuevamente comenzo a zarandearlo para atras y para adelante, pero no despertaba.

_"Otra vez"_ penso Herms. Le decia cosas al oido como 'Vamos... Drakito, despiertate nene' pero ni bola le daba. Gritarle... pues no, el ya se habia enojado con ella por eso, por lo que utilizo su ultimo recurso. Lentamente se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso, 0 timidez, pero el chico solo se movio un poco mas. Se canso. Con sus dientes mordio el labio inferior del chico con delicadeza, para no lastimarlo pero hizo que se notara _"Si lo lastimo... luego tendre que aguantarme su sangre"_ penso. El chico abrio los ojos y emitio un 'Auch' mientras se incorporaba haciendo que la tunica que lo cubria bajara hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto su tórax **(N/A: AY KE KALOOOOR!).** Hermione se quedo... embobada, nuevamente con el chico, o mas bien, con sus marcados (Pero no demasiado) musculos. Justo como a ella le gustaban. Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Era Draco Malfoy que le aplaudia en la cara para que despertara de su "sueño".

¿Que?-.

¿Podrias dejar de mirarme como una boba?-.

¿Quien dijo que te estaba mirando?-.

No lo niegues, Hermione... me estabas mirando. Se que soy encantador... pero, sin ofender, pareces boba-. ¿Y ahora se hacia el importante?. Ademas.. ¿Le habia dicho Her-mi-o-ne?

Pues vete a la mierda... nunca mas cuentes conmigo!-. Contestó ella enfadada.

No te necesito-. Le respondio restandole importancia. Hermione bufó y soltó un gruñido, luego salio a zancadas del lugar. El chico sonrio de lado... la tenia donde queria.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado. Si, se que es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero es lo que mas pude hacer, PIEDAD! ademas, que no tuve demasiado tiempo porque estuvieron todo un dia arreglando la compu, por lo ke llegue hasta aca y la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por responderles los hermosos revs que me enviaron y recibir mas, como a mi me gusta, y por supuesto, saber que les parece.**

**Contesto revs:**

**DamadelInfierno:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gusto. Espero que esta vez me mandes un rev, y que te guste este cap tambien. Bye bye.

**Sonylee:** Gracias, de verdad... me gusta que te guste mi primer cap, ke siempre es el mas critico (Ademas del final). ¿Sabes? A veces me gusta que me reclamen que siga pronto porque me dejan saber que tienen mucha intriga y no pueden esperar mas, pero... por otro lado, a veces me presiona si es demasiado reclamo (Aunque algunos reclamitos como el ke tu me hiciste, me puso bien, hasta yo hago de esos) y es que no siempre tengo ni tendre el tiempo para seguir rapido. Bueno, basta de rodeos, besos... espero ver tu rev en este cap y ke me digas que te ha gustado (jeje) bye.

**Angeles Fly:** Que bueno que te alegre que lo haya publicado. Yo antes era fana numero 1 de HHr, ahora me incline para el lado de DHr, aunque no kiere decir que el HHr no me guste mas, porque de verdad que me encanta. Respecto a tu duda... no, creo y es lo mas seguro que no, JKR parece que quiere hacer que Ron y Hermione terminen juntos... no se si lo habras notado en los libros, ademas de que es algo raro porque nosotras hacemos milagros con eso de ke Draco se termine enamorando de Hermione, pero en realidad... no seria tan facil, y Rowling es bien realista, vamos, nunca Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger serian amigos y mucho menos novios ni algo asi, pues, eso seria tan dificil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Muchas gracias, espero ver tu rev diciendome "Que buen capi!" jeje... (Aunque si este cap no te gusto, dime la verdad! plis! detesto ke me mientan). Bye bye.

**Conytanzahp:** Si, si no te quieres a ti mismo, nadie te va a querer... hay un dicho que dice algo parecido. Gracias, que bueno que te guste, eso me alegra un tocaso, y me alienta a seguir asi. Espero ir mejorando dia a dia y quiero que me lo hagan saber, pero por ahora, solo quiero saber que te parecio este capi... me lo dices en otro rev, plis? graaacias.  
Plis, dime los nombres de tus fics para leerlos.  
Besos!

**Yukihyo:** Gracias, aqui esta y no me demore demasiado. Plis, dime que te parecio este en otro rev, tu opinion, al igual que la de los demas, me es muy importante. Besos.

**Terry Moon:** Asi que era verdad eso de que dando se recibe! jajajaj. Un argentino se diferencia mucho por la forma de hablar y por el vocabulario tan... raro, con respecto a los demas paises hispanos... cada dia se inventan palabras nuevas, y cada vez mas raras que por ahi personas de otros lados no saben ke keiren decir, y yo no se como explicarlo. Mi nombre es Rosario, efectivamente.  
A mi tambien me gusta mucho el D/Hr y ¿Sabes? A mi tambien me parecio un buen summary, tal vez el mejor de todos, gracias por eso.  
En realidad... en todas las escuelas deberian dar clases de educacion sexual... a estas alturas se esta haciendo muy necesaria y en Hogwarts... bueno, se ke JKR nunca haria que eso ocurriera, numero 1 porque es una escuela de fantasia y numero 2 porque es una escuela de magia... jaja, pero estaria bueno que hubiese. Hasta estaria bueno que salga la clase de educacion sexual en las peliculas! jajaj. A mi siempre me gusto que Herms deje un poco de lado la biblioteca y se suba un poco la pollera, jaja... y mas en Hermione, a quien pienso que le quedaria muy bien esa actitud, y mas siendo tan linda como lo es.  
Es verdad... **NADIE** se resiste a esos encantos, pero hay otro lindo chico, del que no me podria resistir jamas, que es Daniel Radcliffe, o harry Potter... los dos son lindos, y Ron no se queda demasiado atras... son lindos¿Te gusto el cap?  
Finalmente me despido con un sincero **GRACIAS** y te dejo tranquila, nos vemos pronto y espero tu rev.Besos!

**Bueno... acabando con esto me despido de todos con un fuerte beso y un abrazo de oso, nos vemos en los revs que espero que me envien (jeje) y en el proximo capitulo. Bye bye.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**

**PD: Solo pido una cosa... sean sinceros, diganme la verdad sobre si les gusto o no el cap o el fic o lo que sea... porque no me gusta que me mientan, ademas de que me gusta saber mi errores porque... de los errores se aprende, no? y yo kiero aprender. Asi que digan la verdad que conmigo no quedaran mal, no me enojo. Gracias.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola nuevamente! Les traigo este nuevo capi de Cosas que pasan, que espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, mas abajo los respondere. Disculpen la demora... mi imaginacion se fue volando por otro lado y... bue, volvio hace poco. Los dejo con el cap 3.****

* * *

****Capitulo 3**

Una semana habia pasado y los dos tortolos de los cuales trata esta historia no habian cruzado palabra que no sea parte de un insulto. Herms habia sido indiferente pues estaba enojada, muy enojada con el joven payo desde aquella mañana **(N/A: Ya saben de que mañana les hablo!... sino, miren el final del cap 2)** logrando que el joven payo en cuestion actuara de la misma manera **(N/A: Vaya par de orgullosos).**

El dia martes por la tarde, en clase de Pociones, Snape parecia quererles hacer la situacion MAS dificil a los niños "inocentes" de los cuales ya les he hablado toneladas.

Hoy harán un filtro amoroso. El numero 10, para ser exactos... si, el mas complejo. ¿Alguien podria decirme por qué es el mas complejo?-. Decia Snape, esperando que la mano de Granger este alzada, sola. Pero se llevo una gran desilusion pues ni siquiera Hermione quiso contestar esa pregunta, pero eso no queria decir que nose supiera la respuesta... en realidad, parecia aislada de todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor.- Parece que la señorita Granger no sabe la respuesta-. Siguió Quejicus, sonriendo maliciosamente, pero sin lograr que Hermione le prestara atencion.- Señorita Granger ¿Podria poner atencion en la clase?... señorita Granger!-.

¿Que?-. Pregunto.

Lamento haberla sacado de su mar de estupidez, Granger, pero debido a su falta de atencion le quitare 30 puntos a Gryffindor-.

Que injusto!-. Inquirio ella, enfadada.

¿Que dijo?-.

Que usted es un injusto!-. Repitio.

Pues lo lamento... pero si yo soy injusto, no es asunto suyo-. Avisó, fulminandola con la mirada.

Si que lo es!-.

50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por la altaneria de la señorita Granger, agradezcanle...-. Informo mirando a todos los Gry. Luego agregó- Y por supuesto, castigo despues de clase-. Ahora estaba sonriendo, nuevamente, malicioso.

Si no fuera porque es un profesor, ya le habria echado un maleficio-. Dijo ella en voz baja, hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban a sus lados.

Herms¿Que te sucede? Es la primera vez que se te da por contestarle a un profesor-. Dijo Ron mirandola extrañado.

No me pasa nada... solo me molesto que me quite puntos por NADA-. Respondio mirandolo como si todo fuera muy obvio.

A todos nos molesta, pero es la primera vez que TU haces notar eso... gritandole al profesor!-.

Da la casualidad que ese profesor es nada mas y nada menos que el malvado, grasiento e injusto Snape-.

Pero no deja de ser un profesor... que se las venga muy bien-.

Ay, chicos... lo hice y ya, dejenme en paz-. Soltó exasperada.

Pero...-. El chico pelirrojo iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido.

Ron, dejala en paz-. Harry dijo sabiamente.

* * *

El dia transcurrio y, llegando la hora de la tipica ronda de prefectos, Hermione salia de su habitacion para esperar al Slytherin y asi, salir a hacer sus tareas.

¿Que te paso hoy, Granger?-. Ya estaban haciendo ronda, Malfoy molestaba a cada rato a Hermione a propósito.

Que te importa, Malfoy-. Respondio ella mordazmente.

Uh... parece que tenemos una muchachita de mal humor... he oido sobre...-. Contaba él, poniendose un dedo en la barbilla, haciendose el sabiondo.

Sobre que, a ver?-. Lo increpó pero el chico ni se inmuto.

Sobre que las mujeres, en su periodo, se ponen asi como... locas-. Termino con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Mira mejor callate que no es de tu incumbencia si yo estoy o no en mi periodo-. Habló mas malhumorada, pero al parecer, intentando controlarse de no darle una cachetada al varón que iba junto a ella.

Tambien he oido que tambien se ponen como locas cuando tendria que venirles la regla, pero no lo hace-. Y a él le importo un bledo que ella estuviera malhumorada.

BASTA! Ya callate!-. Gritó, en medio de los pasillos, que hicieron que su voz se aumentara mil veces y oyendose por casi todo el castillo.

El chico temio un poco que ella le lanzara un maleficio o algo, por lo que enseguida se callo la boca.

Al regresar de la ronda cada uno se fue a dormir sin decir ni 1 palabra.

* * *

Por la madrugada Hermione se habia levantado y corrido al baño porque tenia unas nauseas tremendas. Draco la escucho pero no se levanto ni nada... mas bien, se quedo pensando, acostado en su cama. Ninguno entendia nada de nada.

* * *

Miercoles, Hermione no se levanto ni fue a clases en toda la mañana. Ahora que eran las de la tarde recordaba que en 10 minutos tenia clase de Transformacion pero no queria ir, no se sentia con ganas de nada.

Pensaba muy seriamente en que le podria estar pasando, si, sabia que esos sintomas decian que evidentemente estaba embarazada, pero ella no podia hacer nada para saberlo pues no conocia ningun hechizo que le revelara su estado, y tampoco tenia a su disposicion tests de embarazos muggles, pues seria ironico que los tenga a los 17 años, no?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca intentando esconder su rostro para que nadie la viese.

Ya en su destino se metio en la Seccion Prohibida, escabulliendose de Madam Pince, y tomo un libro que podria ayudarle. Busco y busco hasta que encontro las tipicas precauciones, los sintomas y todo... leyo, por las dudas, y todo concordaba... habia sido una tonta pues, no habia oido a Malfoy decir ningun hechizo anticonceptivo como el que ella leia en esa pagina, y tampoco habia utilizado proteccion muggle. Las lagrimas bajaban nuevamente mientras que buscaba un hechizo que pudiera ayudarle, pero un ruido de pasos que venian hacia donde ella estaba la alerto y, guardando el libro, se escondio por entre un par de estanterias, agudizando el oido.

Si, señor Malfoy... ¿Que tipo de libros busca?-. Decia Madam Pince.

Yo me arreglo-. Contestó el rubio medio nervioso.

¿Esta seguro?-. Agrego mirandole inquisitivamente.

Si, lo estoy, por favor!-. Practicamente le habia gritado. La mujer lo miro enojada y se fue de alli, dejandolo solo entre los libros de Educacion Sexual **(N/A: Si no tienen un profesor que les enseñe... pues hay libros!).**

Hermione miraba perpleja como Malfoy tomaba un libro y lo ojeaba. Luego de un rato de mirar varias paginas y practicar un par de hechizos, salio del lugar sin ni siquiera guardar el libro cosa que Hermione aprovecharia al asegurarse de que nadie estaba alli y que Malfoy no volveria. Salio de su escondite sigilosamente para no hacer ningun ruido y, tomando el libro abierto sobre la mesa, leyó.

_"Padres Jovenes ¿Como prevenir que esto ocurra?_

_Este es un caso que preocupa a muchos padres de adolescentes, asi como a los mismos adolescentes. Estos ultimos temen a que, debido a un descuido o un accidente, la concecuencia sea el tener que responsabilizarse de un niño desde tan baja edad y perder la libertad que todo joven desea. El caso de los padres de estos chicos es distinto, pues, ellos temen porque sus hijos actuan irresponsablemente, y ademas, mas tarde los responzables de ese fruto, nacido por un descuido, son ellos pues los causantes a veces no tienen recursos o son menores de edad, y a veces, ese temor se cumple y, puede llevar a la ira, ira que seria descargada en los adolescentes en cuestion, y ha habido ocasiones en que hasta han llegado a echarlos de la casa, desheredarlos o cosas peores._

_Para evitar todo esto, hay muchas opciones. Una de ellas es el hechizo anticonceptivo llamado "Preservatium" (Vease la explicacion al final de esta pagina). Tambien estan los anticonceptivos muggles y los preservativos..."_

**(N/A: No soy muy buena para hacer textos periodisticos o informativos, es lo mejor que puedo haber hecho... sorry)**

_"¿Que hacia Draco malfoy leyendo este libro? A ver, a ver, que sigue"_

_"Una vez que las relaciones se han tenido, ya no hay vuelta atras, por lo que es muy probable que, si no se han utilizado los medios de proteccion, hay una posibilidad de embarazo. Para averiguar si una adolecente esta embarazada, solo tiene que utilizar un hechizo revelador, denominado Prenium (Vease la explicacion 2, al final de esta pagina), o bien, los tipicos tests de embarazos muggles, aunque, para un resultado exacto, lo mas seguro es ir a ver un Medimago..."_

_"No... no no... ¿No estará...¿No estara sospechando de algo?"_ Pensó ella, horrorizada. Rapidamente tomo un pergamino y anoto la formula del hechizo revelador, mas tarde lo practicaria.

* * *

En el camino no hacia mas que pensar en su posible problema, mientras leia y releia el pergamino que llevaba en manos. El solo hecho de pensar que tal vez estaba embarazada, ella, tan joven, tan correcta, tan... Hermione, y mas, de Draco Malfoy, hacia que su vista se empañara a causa de las lagrimas que alli se acumulaban, pero las reprimio, por lo menos hasta que se aseguro que nadie la escuchaba ni la veia. Entro a la Sala Comun, donde inmediatamente solto sus lagrimas mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

* * *

_"No se que le podra pasar a Granger, pero la verdad... esta muy rara. Tendre que aprenderme un hechizo anticonceptivo, porque si se me acaba la proteccion muggle_ **(N/A: No me gusta decir eso!)** _estoy frito hasta las navidades"_ pensaba el rubiacho _"Ese comportamiento... gracias a Merlin estoy tan bien informado sobre el "mecanismo" femenino, aunque de verdad la noto muy rara, algo le sucede pues... no veo razon suficiente para que se enoje taaaanto si yo le insinuo el que a ella no le vino la regla pues la unica posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto seria el que ella este en estado interes... ¿QUE¡NO PUEDE SER!. Debo correr a la biblioteca.. al parecer no estoy informado al 100"_ **(N/A: Bue... ya saben lo que sigue a continuacion, asi que salto directamente a la siguiente escena)**

* * *

Veinticuatro horas habian pasado, Hermione estaba en un debate mental sobre si debia hacer el hechizo o no: Por un lado, no queria, pues tenia miedo que saliese "positivo", y por otro, si queria, se queria sacar la duda... finalmente se dijo ke en algun momento lo sabria, y mientras antes, mejor **(N/A: Ella siempre tan racional).** Tomo su varita... el hechizo, ya lo habia aprendido, y cerrando los ojos se apuntoal abdomeny dijo las palabras magicas haciendo el movimiento correspondiente. Espero unos segundos... cuando junto valor para ver el resultado, abrió los ojos y miró perpleja. Casi se cae de espaldas.

**Hola! Si... se que esta un poco corto, pero decidi dejarlo ahi para que todos queden con la duda (Muajajajaja!). Quiero que me disculpen por la demora, es que con la escuela, ingles y gimnasio solo me keda la tarde del martes libre... y los fines de semana, los paso en familia o con mis amigas, y por eso es que demore añares... mil disculpas, pero ahora tengo que SI O SI contestar sus revs. Aqui van...**

**Kirlatan:** Muchas gracias, tu fic (aunque haya terminado) tambien me encanta... ¿Que errores de acento? o sea... a que te referis? porque la verdad... no te entiendo, nunca le pongo acento a las palabras, trabajo al pedo, las cosas se entienden igual si yo hablo en un mismo tiempo y pronombre... no? Bue... Jaja! Todo bien... no te voy a sancionar por haber escrito sin kerer mal, esta muy bien, y es la ¿Segunda? vez que me la ganas... Bue... nos vemos pronto, dejame otro rev, Bye!

**Jean Potter Radcliffe:** Gracias, muchas gracias... a mi tambien me encanta como pongo a Herms, por eso lo hago... bueno¿Que tal este? Enviame otro rev, y decimelo. Besos!

**Terry Moon:** A todos nos parece raro cuando inventamos palabras... mis amigas se me rien y me preguntan ¿Y eso? cuando yo digo alguna cosa sin sentido.  
Gracias por entender... pero ahora no solo ese es mi problema, sino que ahora solo tengo los martes por la tarde, sabados y domingos libres, y estos dos ultimos los paso con mis amigos y familiares, mientras que los martes por ahi me siento a escribir y por ahi me voy a pasear, o hacer cosas ke tengo que hacer... la escuela, y las actividades extra me matan, asi que por favor MAS PIEDAD! Mi vocabulario no es muy limitado, pero es ke hay algunas palabras que tengo ke buscarle algun sinonimo para no repetirla demasiado, y no lo encuentro. A mi tambien me gusta lo de los enrollos, pero me pone histerica a veces! Jajaja SI! Neville es divino, aunque Malfoy me gusta porque es el tipico seductor, y Harry me gusta porque es bueno y testarudo... y a la vez lindo! y a mi me desespera tambien, pero bue... Y Rupert... bue, es reee lindo, lo acepto, pero me quedo con Daniel Radcliffe quien parece ser re dulce... y esos cabellitos locos, ay! me matan. Aqui esta el capi, gracias por no presionar, la verdad que asi me ponen nerviosa y gracias por ser tan paciente. A mi me lo decis? Casi me muero de la fiebre ke tenia el otro dia, despues... mocos hasta por lo que no tengo (jajaja!) y en la escuela me decian que tenia cara de muerta, asi ke bue... ya se bastante sobre eso. Igual, GRACIAS. ¿Que te parecio el cap? Decimelo en otro rev, te espero... besos! ah! y sigue con tu fic, que esta muy bueno...

**Damadelinfierno:** No creo que hayas tenido que esperar demasiado pues tu rev llego hace un par de dias... espero que este cap te guste, gracias!

**Y bueno... asi termino, los dejo con las ganas de mas y me voy... a tratar de organizar mi vida, ke es un desastre... intentare hacerme un espacio mas para escribir, pero las cosas de la vida no me dejan un segundo. Bezasos atodos... los kiero!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aqui estamos de nuevo, con otra demorita, pero fijense ke sigo con los horarios de apretados ke antes... o peor, porque este es el mes de examenes en la escuela, por lo ke con suerte estoy media hora por la noche en la compu, y la ocupo en charlar con mis amigos por el chat, o en leer ffs... dejo las excusas, espero ke me disculpen, ahora me pongo a escribir que la tengo bien clara... bye bye!**

**Capitulo 4**

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio aquel resultado. Era... era negativo! Y ella que pensaba que seria positivo... seguramente el tema de los atrasos habian sido de nervios, o por el cambio de clima, lo de las nauseas, no lo sabia, aunque podria haber sido por lo mismo, o por algo que le habia caido mal, pero estaba aliviada... o eso creia.

Salio de su habitacion un poco afligida, la verdad que se habia ilusionado con la idea de tener un bebe... es que siempre habia soñado con formar una familia, pero no de tan joven. Luego recordo que era muy joven y sus padres le habrian matado si llegaba embarazada a casa, por lo que se alivio nuevamente y sonrió. Se puso a hacer sus deberes antes de que su cabeza vuelva a pensar en aquello.

* * *

Volvía a la sala comun, lleno de nervios, no habia podido olvidar el asunto de que tal vez Granger estaba ocultandole algo que podria cambiarle la vida, y estaba casi seguro de que era algo como que estaba embarazada o peor. Dijo la contraseña y entro, y alli la vio, sonriente, haciendo sus deberes. La sonrisa de ella lo tranquilizo, si algo raro le pasara, no sonreiria... o si? Decidio preguntarle de frente. Despues de todo, si algo ocurria, era problema de ambos y no de ella sola.

Granger, quieres decirme ya que te pasa? no me lo has dicho y sospecho que tiene que ver conmigo, o me involucra... habla Granger!-. Dijo rapido como un rayo. A todo esto, Hermione lo miraba atonita pero impasible contesto.

No ocurre nada, Malfoy, quedate tranquilo. No ocurre nada que te involucre a ti...-.

¿Como? Granger... ¿Me vas a negar que estas embarazada de mi? porque dudo que te hayas acostado con otro...-. Todo eso lo dijo sin pensar. Solo esperaba no quedar como un tonto frente a ella. Ella sonrio mas aun pero no se rio, aunque le hubiera encantado.

Malfoy... a ver, no te voy a negar que crei haber estado embarazada de ti, porque con otro NO me he acostado, pero te puedo asegurar, que NO estoy en ningun estado interesante, asi que nada te involucra en mi vida...-. Dijo tranquila.- Ahora, por favor, intenta averiguar mejor las cosas o de pensarlas, antes de quedar como un tonto delante de la gente a quien no quieres-. Agregó divertida.

Fijate que tan tonto no habre quedado, porque no te has reido-. Defendio altanero.

No me he reido, no señor, porque soy una persona y pasé por el mismo calvario que tu y siento compasion por ti, idiota, podrias verle el lado bueno a las personas, antes de hablar pavadas sobre ellas... no te fijas que te estoy tratando como a un ser humano, cosa que por poco te mereces, y tu lo unico que haces es reirte de mi, humillarme, insultarme...-. Decia la muchacha con la voz elevada y bastante enojada.- Eso es todo lo que has hecho por mi, y sabes perfectamente que tuve y aun tengo la oportunidad perfecta de humillarte no solo aqui y a solas, sino que puedo ir y divulgar por todo el colegio que tu como un tonto creiste que estaba embarazada de ti, pero no lo hago...-. Ahora lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero les hizo caso omiso y con voz quebrada prosiguio.- Podria cobrarme todas y cada una de las que me hiciste, pero no lo hago... porque no me gusta humillar a las personas, y por mas de que tu no te parezcas en lo mas minimo a una, no te humillo porque siento que tu no te lo mereces de mi parte, porque te quiero, Malfoy, y tu no te has dado cuenta-. Terminó y se tapó la boca, no debia haber dicho aquello... pero extrañamente se sentia mejor, habia necesitado decirlo.

Draco la miraba sorprendido, nunca la habia visto alterada de esa manera, ni nunca habia escuchado a una persona decirle esas cosas, que por mas que las haya dicho enojada, gritando y llorando de rabia, aquellas palabras estaban llenas de amistad, de cariño y de... de algo muy parecido al amor, pero Draco negaba que fuera eso... y se sentia peor ahora delante de aquella chica a la que el habia humillado mientras ella, pobre, lo habia aguantado porque lo consideraba importante en su vida. Que tonto habia sido!  
Las palabras no salian de sus labios, estaba mudo. Hermione estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero a la vez sorprendida, muy sorprendida por haberse comportado de aquella manera y no haber controlado sus palabras. Ahora habia cometido un grave error segun ella, pero para Draco era lo mejor que podria haber hecho hasta ahora. Aun asi ninguno de los dos podia hablar, solo miraban al suelo, sorprendidos, pensando en todo lo ocurrido segundos antes.

La joven castaña decidio marcharse, necesitaba pensar, ademas, no queria pasar vergüenza delante del rubio cuando este recuperara sus cuerdas vocales, pues dudaba que sus palabras lo hagan cambiar en algo, conociendolo como creia que lo conocia. Sin mas, salio del lugar tan rapido como un rayo, y se metio en su habitacion. Acostada en su cama pensaba y pensaba en todo... pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusion.

Al recobrar la voz, el chico se dio cuenta de que Hermione se habia marchado. Habia estado tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no lo habia notado. Un poco contrariado subio las escaleras y entro a su habitacion. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo pensando un rato, hasta que el dolor de cabeza parecia perforarle las sienes. Intento hacer volar esos pensamientos, pero no pudo, por lo que se durmió a regañadientes y con la cabeza que se partia en 10.000 pedazos.

Ya era de dia, Hermione tomaba un baño relajante con sales y espuma en aquella comodisima tina, que gracias a Dios tenia a su disposicion casi cuando quisiese (N/A: Dejenme recalcar el "casi"). Oh! Como necesitaba de ese baño relajante, pues con toda la tension del dia anterior, mas el tremendo dolor de cabeza que sintió al despertarse, por lo menos, habia ayudado un poco a que se tranquilizase aunque no podia dejar de pensar que habia hecho mal en decir aquello, y que habia sido una perdida de tiempo. Y que ahora Malfoy lo tomaria para la burla... estaba tan segura de eso, que no se daba cuenta que quizá todo era al reves.

Malfoy se habia levantado y duchado temprano, se habia cambiado, buscado sus cosas y se habia marchado. Deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts esperando a que se haga la hora de entrar a clases, habia desayunado ya, no queria encontrarse con ella... era raro, pero Draco Malfoy le huia a los problemas, y mas si tenian que ver con ella. Se sentia un tonto y no tenia valor para decirle lo que pensaba o sentia con respecto a lo ocurrido. Miraba el reloj cada 2 minutos y parecia que las agujas estaban en complot contra el. Y lo peor, era que era Viernes, y tenia clase de herbología con Gryffindor, lo que significaba ver a Hermione nuevamente. Con un poco de suerte la evadiria y no tendria motivos para mirarla a los ojos, asi que cansado de esperar, se dirigió a los invernaderos. Seria el primero en entrar y se sentaria delante de todos, para no verla en ningun momento.

Se habia prometido a si mismo que nunca mas se acostaria con alguna chica, ni siquiera con Hermione, aunque sabia que eso le seria bastante dificil, pero es que recordando el calvario por el que tuvo que pasar y por el que podria pasar peor si algo salia mal, le daba miedo... no queria cometer ningun error, y la verdad es que no se habia dado cuenta antes... asi que, firmemente y mentalmente sobretodo, prometio que mientras sea un adolescente, mientras no tenga una familia, mientras no tenga una vida asegurada, no llegaria a mas con nadie mas, intentaria resistirlo aunque le jodiera hasta el fondo del alma, mientras que, sin que el lo supiera, Hermione entraba al salon y se ubicaba unos bancos mas atras de el, y hacia la misma promesa.

Bueno... no es raro esperar de una chica soñadora (aunque para sus adentros) como Hermione el querer tener una vida asegurada al lado de un hombre por el cual sienta amor mutuo y definitivo, y con el que quiera compartir el resto de su vida y formar una familia. Aunque... esperar eso de un chico, de un adolescente, que por lo general dicen que nunca se casaran y nunca formaran una familia, que piense algo similar, eso si que es extraño para algunos ojos. Pero no para los de Draco Malfoy... él mismo era el unico que se conocia "por completo", nadie era conciente de su verdadera personalidad. Tal vez porque le habian enseñado a esconderla... pero él tenia un futuro fijado, él pretendia enfrentarse a su padre y a todos los malditos mortifagos, su madre lo apoyaria, él lo tenia por seguro, pero no solo eso era lo que el pretendia, el queria tambien formar una familia, con una bruja a la que ame, una mujer que lo respete, que le sea fiel... para asi el, tambien serle fiel, pero tambien, que lo satisfaga. Y tambien soñaba con tener hijos, si, un hermoso hijo varon, para poder enseñarle a ser un hombre como el que hubiera querido ser, y que sea tambien, como el, el mas codiciado y listo (N/A: Puede que seas lindo, nene, pero no eres el unico hermoso del lugar... no no, Ni tu te lo crees, Malfoy) de todo Hogwarts. Esos pensamientos, deseos y sueños quedaban en su conciencia, nadie los descubriria... tal vez, aquella mujer con la que este seguro de querer pasar toda la vida, aquella a la que algun dia ame, pero nadie por el momento.

Sus ojos nunca reflejaron ni reflejarian amor hacia una persona que no lo merezca, sus ojos nunca expresarian sus sentimientos, ni sus deseos, ni sus sueños... sabia que gente como ella era capaz de leer en sus ojos lo que le ocurria, y no pretendia demostrarse debil ante ninguna mujer que no valga lo suficiente a su criterio. Algo muy diferente a la cuestion Hermione, pues ella no demostraba ser demasiado soñadora, pero en sus ojos podias leer sus sentimientos, sus emociones, pero no sus pensamientos ni deseos... ella era una chica sentimental y le gustaba demostrarlo a las personas que lo merecian, pero podia ser cuanto fria deseara frente a aquellas personas que la perjudicasen o hiriesen, o porque no, humillasen.

(N/A: Eso era solo para contarles los deseos que tenia cada uno, ke en fin, son practicamente los mismos)

Durante la clase de Herbología, todo salio segun los planes de Draco (Y de Hermione) y no cruzaron ni la mirada. Al tocar el timbre de final de clase, todos salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes a buscar los utiles de la clase siguiente, tenian un escaso recreo de 30 minutos entre clase y clase pues, el castillo era muy grande y llevaba tiempo recorrerlo.

Hermione tenia clase de Pociones, con Hufflepuff. Draco tenia DCAO con Ravenclaw. Sin querer ambos se toparon en la Sala Comun. Sin mas que un "Hola" se desencontraron. Parecia que habian planeado todo juntos, pues, como si ambos lo hubiesen acordado, se perdieron de vista del otro. Cada uno a su habitacion, a buscar sus cosas y salir corriendo a la siguiente clase.

Luego de ese estresante dia de clases y mas clases, la cena llego y todos comian felices, charlando con sus amigos y todo paso de lo mas normal. Los tortolos (Herms y Draco) se olvidaron por ese momento de sus problemas.

En la Sala Comun, Hermione hacia deberes que le habian dado para el Lunes siguiente. El sabado habria salida a Hogsmade y ella queria ir y despojarse un rato. A mitad de un ensayo de Aritmancia, el rubio llego a la estancia, y, por mas de que no lo estuviera viendo, Hermione podia sentir su mirada en ella. No le hizo caso y se concentro de nuevo en el trabajo, pero parecia que Malfoy tenia otros planes para ella...

Oye, Her-Hermione... ¿Que haces?-. Pregunto algo precavido.

Deberes...-. Contesto la castaña como si nada, pero sorprendida.

Deberes... ¿De que área?-. Parecia bastante interesado...

Aritmancia-.

Ah, oye, Gr...Hermione, mañana... mañana hay salida a Hogsmade-.

Ajá, por eso es que hago los deberes ahora y no estoy de fiesta con mis amigos-. Y todavia le daba explicaciones a Malfoy. Si que estaba sorprendida... de ella misma, y de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Y... ya tienes planeado con quien vas a ir y todo eso, no?-.

Pues, la verdad no, he hablado con Harry y Ron y me dijeron que irian con sus "chicas" (N/A: Ginny para Harry y Luna para Ron). ¿Por qué lo preguntas...Draco?-. Penso que seria amable devolverle el trato.

Ah, no, por nada... solo queria saber-.

Esa contestacion a Hermione le parecio muuuuy falsa. Estaba segura de que el rubio queria algo. Le siguio el juego.

Y tu, Draco ¿Con quien vas?-.

No... no he invitado a nadie ni nada, no lo se...-. Estaba algo nervioso, podia notarlo, por lo que no quiso hacer mas preguntas.

Ah...-.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Malfoy estaba entre medio de un debate mental, decirle o no decirle. Asi que, respirando bien profundo luego de decidirse, habló.

¿Quie...Quieres ir conmigo?-.

Ella parecio meditarlo, con su ceño fruncido mostrando confusion y sorpresa. La respuesta ya la saben todos, y ella moria de ganas de decirle que si. Luego de hacerle esperar unos dolorosos segundos, asintio con la cabeza mientras decia.

Esta bien, creo que la pasaremos bien... no?-.

Claro!-. Ahora estaba mas calmado y hasta se podria decir que feliz.- ¿Te espero mañana en la entrada del castillo?-.

Si, como no...-.

Bueno, te dejo hacer tus deberes. Buenas noches-.

Buenas noches-.

Y asi el rubio desaparecio en las escaleras mientras ella, sin poder terminar el trabajo, se quedo pensando en la actitud del rubio en, tambien, en que tan bien la pasaria al dia siguiente. Aunque estaba segura de que la pasaria bien siempre y cuando, el no la hiriese... cosa que extrañamente no creia. Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir abandonando su trabajo por primera vez en la vida.

* * *

**Guau! este chap si que me gusttooooo es el primer capi de este fic que de verdad me gusta, y eso que llevo tiempo para que me gusteeee jajaj! lo siiiiento! en serio, pero es que bueno, entre la escuela, ingles y mis problemas amorosos, no tengo tiempooo! me hice un hueco ahora, y eso ke esta semana tengo examenes por dokier!**

**Sin mas chamuyo, contesto revs, pero antes les pido a toooodos que me digan que les parecio el chapter, yo creo que es hora de que comiencen a ser "amigos"... uds ke creen?**

**Kirlatan:** La verdad, se me hicieron lios con los revs... plis, si me vas a enviar un rev, enviamelo desde el chap ke leiste anteriormente, pq sino me confundo! Bue... aguante Luz De Sombras, me encanta, es espectacular. Te Kiero Mucho y gracias por dedicarme el ultimo cap de tu fic, la verdad es que es la primera vez que alguien hace eso por mi y me encanto... gracias! Una cosa... no hagas huelgaaas jajajaj!. ¿Que te parecio el chap¿Crees que es hora de que se hagan "amigos"? Dimeloooo! Adioooos!

**Terry Moon:** Jaja! yo tambien me paso los fines de semana asi! "Bendita" escuela... no? ahora encima, fin de trimestre, puras pruebas! Y bue... esas cosas de dejar el cap asi, lo aprendi de las mejores, no? pero si me conocieras bien, en seguida te habrias dado cuenta de ke Herm no iba a estar embarazada! no sooooy taaaan crueel! Esperare un poco para eso... y digamos la verdad, ningun hombre entiende a las mujereees! jajajaja ke mala! pero es asi! No hice ke Herms kede embarazada por eso mismo, significa un GRAN cambio y no quiero que la historia cambie por ahora, mas adelante se vera, y ademas, a mi tambien me da lastima y me pongo en el lugar de los personajes... seria horrible! Gracias, pero sigo pensando que el texto informativo me kedo feo feo feo feo feo, jajajaj no soy redactoraaa!  
Jaja, gracias, aunque no molestas. Mi amiga esta bien, gracias por preguntar, y yo ando con problemitas amorosos... bue, ya se solucionara, me da lastima lastimar gente sin quereeeer! Adios, y gracias por tu reeeev! dejame otro y dime ke tal el chap y como va la historia segun tu criterioooo besosss. Perdon por el retrasoooo!

**DamadelInfierno:** Me alegro de que no hayas tenido ke esperar antes, pero ahora siiii muuuucho! lo siento. No esta embarazada, como ves, me parecio lo mejor... ademas, Lucius los mataria a ambos! jajajajajaja pero no soy tan mala! Adiosss!

**Sonylee:** Bue, lamento haber demorado tanto pero no era mi intencion, lo siento. El test dio negativo pq la historia no esta para que ahora venga un niño, no? y bue... no va, kiza mas adelante. Adios!

**Bueno... solo me keda decirles a todos que los reeeeee kiero e informarles que este chap va dedicado a mi amiga Kirlatan como agradecimiento.**

**Besos gigantes y abrazos de oso.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Para no quejarse... a solamente dia de haber terminado y publicado el cap 4, ya me pongo con el cap 5, ke encima, tambien la tengo re clara. Vuelvo con el declaimer, que lo deje un pokito olvidado, pero en fin, es tan pavada que les digo asi de facil ke todos los personajes de mi historia no me pertenecen, pero si a JKR. Ya ta¿Vieron el "problemita" que hubo con No se podian publicar chapters ni ffs nuevos! ni dejar reviews! y yo ke keria reviews pronto de mi chap 4, pero luego llegaron algunos y yo me puse re feliz! Aunque tambien tiene su lado bueno! porque en este tiempo que no se que hacer en todo el dia porque estudiar NO estudie por mas de ke tengo toda la semana con pruebas y mas pruebas pero no tengo ganas ahora, tal vez en la tarde, ahora es de mañana y no tuve clases gracias a las profes jeje y aprovecho ke no hay KE MIERDA leer entonces escribo... Bue... ahora me voy a escribir. Adios!**

Capitulo 5

Sabado. Hermione se estaba arreglando desde las 8 de la mañana, justo despues de ducharse. La salida comenzaba a las 9:30 pero Herms necesitaba MUCHO tiempo. No solo para peinarse bien, pues, al levantarse su cabello siempre parecia un nido (N/A: Odio que siempre me pase a miiii!), sino tambien para maquillarse (Muy discreta y naturalmente), escoger la ropa adecuada y vestirse... y verse como una diosa. Todo ello llevaba mucho tiempo (N/A: En realidad no, pero siempre surge algun problema y no hay tiempo para solucionarlo y tienes que salir asi como estas horrible y no me gusta, por lo que empiezo con tiempo y Hermione es mi reflejo en aquel sentido).

Para las 8:40 su cabello estaba listo. Habia tenido que recurrir a una pocion que gracias a Dios no demoraba mas de 20 minutos en cocinarse. Luego de eso, corrio al armario a escoger ropa, abriendolo e inspeccionandolo. Luego de estar 15 minutos sacando ropa y desordenando todo el armario buscando el atuendo perfecto, se decidio y tomo unos vaqueros oscuros oxford clasicos, que se ajustaban al trasero y de la rodilla para arriba, pero se soltaban abajo. Tambien eligio un sweter de lana y cuello alto color rosa pálido y en los pies, unas botas de gamuza color chocolate no muy altas y de taco chino. Asi se fue a maquillar en tonos pasteles. Los ojos de un rosa tan difumado que casi se confundia con la piel. En los labios solo un poco de brillo y algo de color en las mejillas. Miró su reloj, ya eran 9:27, es decir, tarde. Se puso un poco de su perfume Ciel y asegurandose de que todo este bien, se puso una chaqueta entallada que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del trasero, de pana y en color chocolate (N/A:QUe me encanta) y una bufanda combinando con la ropa que traia, y corriendo salio de su habitacion.

Draco Malfoy estaba muy sencillo, vaqueros oscuros, sweter de lana negro, con cuello alto, un sobretodo negro que llegaba hasta su rodilla y ahi terminaba. Un poco de colonia varonil hacia que las chicas caigan de espaldas. Su cabello estaba al natural, es decir, con algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Miraba el reloj, que marcaba las 9:31. No se impaciento pues, nadie es tan puntual, y ademas, no todos los relojes tienen la misma hora. 5 minutos despues llego. Estaba hermosa asi que no puso quejas. Se saludaron timidamente y juntos caminaron hasta el pueblo.

Llegaron a la villa y rapidamente se metieron en Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca. Se sentaron en una mesa de lo mas alejada a "charlar", pues querian pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible, cosa que lograron a medias, ya que notaron como todos se giraban para verlos y luego se volvian a girar para decirles algo en secreto a sus acompañantes. Hicieron caso omiso y se dispusieron a charlar, aunque ninguno sabia que decir, por lo que optaron como por telepatia, por tomar sus bebidas en silencio e incomodarse cada uno mas y mas.

El silencio ya era demasiado incomodo y no podian evitar escuchar como los demas cuchicheaban entre ellos, entonces Hermione decidio que era momento de hablar.

Ejem... Draco, cuentame algo de tu vida, poco te conozco-.

Algo de mi vida... pues que es una mierda que no me sirve para nada-. Dijo algo enojado pero calmado.

¿Por que dices eso?-.

Porque tras que tengo a mi padre que es un loco mortifago maniatico que lo unico que quiere es que yo siga sus malditos pasos, tengo que estar de un lado a otro solo porque nadie desea estar conmigo porque soy desagradable y los que estan, lo hacen solo por mi dinero...-. Ahora parecia un poco triste y Hermione se conmovio. Deslizandose por el sillon que rodeaba la mesa se acercó a él y suave y timidamente lo abrazo, demostrandole que estaba alli para el, y él, se dejo abrazar.

No te pongas mal... sabes que hay gente que si te quiere, no se si Parkinson, no se siZabbini pero yo si te quiero y te acompaño... puedes contar conmigo-.

Gracias, de verdad, te lo agradezco. Es la primera vez que alguien dice y hace tal cosa por mi...-. Dijo algo apenado.- Pero dejemos este tema y vamos a salir de aca que todos nos estan mirando-.

Jaja! bueno... vamos!-. Mientras caminaban entre las mesas notaban como todos cuchicheaban mas porque seguramente habian visto como se abrazaban y todo eso... bah! eso que importaba, ahora eran "amigos" y eso era lo que habian buscado.

En toda la tarde pasearon por el pueblo, compraron dulces en Honeydukes y articulos de broma en Zonko, casi todos para Draco. El rubio le regalo una nueva pluma, una de fénix que hacia unos trazos soñados, y que Hermione miraba maravillada. Se lo habia agradecido con un abrazo que casi le quita el aire, pero que le encanto. Ella no le devolvio el gesto ese dia, pero se prometio que en otra ocasion lo haria.

Llego la noche y tuvieron que volverse al castillo junto con los demas estudiantes. Fueron directamente al comedor, donde frente a la mesa de Slytherin se despidieron y Herms siguio su camino hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Alli sus amigos la bombardearon con preguntas antes de ke se alcanzase a sentar, asi que tranquila respondio una a una.

Herms¿Que hacias con Malfoy?-. Pregunto Ron antes que todos los demas.

Nada... somos amigos y como uds se fueron con las chicas, yo fui con él-.

Y... ¿Por que?-. Esa era Ginny.

Ya te lo dije... somos amigos-.

No entiendo... ¿Tu y Malfoy, quien te humillo por años, amigos?-. Harry miraba sorprendido.

Si, A-MI-GOS Harry-. Contesto bien calmada.- Ahora, por favor, dejenme cenar tranquila, que luego no podré dormir-. Todos la dejaron tranquila por ese dia, luego, de a poco, le harian las preguntas que aun rondaban sus cabecillas.

* * *

Domingo... en las Salas Comunes de las cuatro casas estaba por lo menos la mitad de los estudiantes que las habitaban, haciendo nada, nada de nada. En los terrenos algunos grupitos de niños de 4to para abajo se tiraban bolas de nieve, y otros hacian mariposas, pero en otros lugares como la Biblioteca o la Sala Comun de Premios Anuales, unos pocos estudiaban. Hermione se encontraba en el gran escritorio del que disponia en la Sala Comun. Solo tenia ocupada una parte, pues era extenso y debia compartirlo, ademas, el que tenia en su cuarto era demasiado pequeño para todos sus libros y ademas, no entraba mucha luz. La tarea de Aritmancia que no habia terminado y la de DCAO, que no era demasiada, pero al fin y al cabo, era tarea, parecian estar muy divertidas, pues ella estaba con una sonrisa mientras las hacia.

El rubio bajó de su habitacion, se habia quedado alli adentro y no habia bajado ni para desayunar, ni para almorzar, ni para nada... solo se habia quedado pensando hasta tarde y luego en la tina. No le importo. Cuando se encontro con la muchacha castaña su rostro se ilumino, cual felicidad era la que tenia de verla. Rapidamente se acerco a ella y con el tipico "Que haces?" comenzo la conversacion.

Tareas de Aritmancia y de DCAO que no he podido terminar el viernes. ¿Tu que haces saliendo de tu habitacion a estas horas?-.

Solo me quede pensando...-Miro su reloj, vio las 3:15pm y agregó.-...hasta tarde. ¿Te molesta si las hago contigo? Es que la de DCAO no me cuesta pero... estoy algo distraido-. Hablaba con toda soltura como si ella fuera su amiga de toda la vida. Eso era asombroso.

Claro, no hay problema, fijate que a Harry y a Ron siempre les termino ayudando, asi que contigo no habrá problema, ademas, eres mas aplicado que ellos...-.

¿Y tu como lo sabes?-. Preguntó extrañadisimo.

Pues...-Sus mejillas se encendieron-. Soy atenta en clases, ademas, no necesitas ser un genio para saberlo-. Contesto obviandolo.

Ah, ah, ah... claro, bueno, manos a la obra-.

Asi ambos se concentraron en sus deberes, o eso aparentaban, porque siempre se miraban por el rabillo del ojo mientras reprimian suspiros. La tarea demoró casi el doble en ser terminada, la verdad parecia que esto del amor los haria sacrificar sus notas de los EXTASIS.

Llegó Enero... si, las vacaciones habian pasado, Herms y Draco seguian con la mismisima relacion de antes, solo que siempre avanzaba un poquito mas, y no habia duda en el colegio de que estos chicos se amaban, aunque ellos lo negaban, y Hermione todavia no se daba cuenta, por otro lado los EXTASIS ya casi llegaban. Los mas preocupados eran los mas aplicados, entre el grupo, Draco y Herms, aunque claro, tambien estaban personas como Harry y Ron, que las notas si les interesaban.

La biblioteca se llenaba, habia al menos 5 personas por mesa. En las Salas Comunes, muchisima gente se concentraba en los escritorios y aquellos que estudiaban en sus habitaciones alli se encontraban. En los sillones, en las camas, en la alfombra, en todos lados podias encontrar chicos o chicas estudiando. La verdad es que ese curso era el mas grande de Hogwarts, la cifra de alumnos que ahora concurrian a 7mo año era grandisima y superaba a algunas casi por el doble, pero eso no es lo que nos importa ahora, el tema es que hasta en las aulas vacias habia gente con libros gruesos y muy concentrada, en las Salas Comunes reinaba el silencio y todo lo ke se escuchaba era el pasar de las hojas, solo unos pocos tenian un tiempo libre pues poco se preocupaban por los EXTASIS o bien, se daban por superados.

Hermione estudiaba en su propia habitacion, no queria ir a la Sala Comun porque preferia la comodidad de su habitacion. Ya iba por la mitad del repaso cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era Draco.

Oh! Draco... ¿Como estas?-. Estaba sorprendida pero... ¡Que desubicado!.

Bien, bien-. Contestó.- Perdoname por interrumpir tu estudio, pero es que hay una cosa que no entiendo... ademas, no se que me sucede que no me puedo concentrar... ¿Me ayudas?-. A Hermione esto la enterneció y se retracto por lo antes pensado, rapidamente y con una sonrisa asintió.

Claro, claro, no hay problema... ¿Para que estan los amigos?-.

Jeje, creo que no solo sirven para ayudarte con los EXTASIS-.

Bueno, tienes razon, per... bah! no importa, vamos, estudiemos que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso-. Invitó la muchacha señalando su escritorio.

¿A-aqui?-. Pregunto el algo nervioso y alarmado.

S-Si, aqui¿Tienes algun problema?-. Respondio ella.

No, ninguno, solo que me parece extraño estar en tu habitacion... contigo-. Que timidez!

Bueno... digo yo, no has estado en mi habitacion, pero has llegado a algo a lo que no vamos a llegar hoy, pero te aseguro que es mas raro que estar en una habitacion con una chica...-. Respondio altanera.

Esta bien, no tenias que recordarmelo¿Sabes?-.

Ok, ok... vamos a estudiar, por favor-.

Se pusieron a estudiar, ahora si se concentraban porque... bueno, era obligado, ademas, sabian que habria tiempo de verse despues. Luego de un rato de estudio, Draco se puso pensativo y miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Que sucede?-. Preguntó ella extrañada.

Nada... nada, este... no quiero interrumpir nuestro estudio, pero es que...-. En aquel momento oyeron como alguien los llamaba desde el retrato de entrada.

Disculpame, creo que es Ron, debo ir...-. Habló apenada.

No te preocupes, luego hablamos...-.

Ella salio de la habitacion mientras Draco se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger todo. Se iría a estudiar a la Sala Comun, todo para poder verla cuando llegue, cosa que hizo luego de aproximadamente 1 hora y media. Al llegar se sentó junto a él.

Hola-. Saludó animada.

Hola... ¿Que hacias?-.

Acompañé a Ron a terminar un ensayo que no le salia, y lo ayude a engañar a un profesor para que nos de permiso para sacar un libro de la Seccion Prohibida, tu?-. Contestó entusiasmada.

Yo solo estudiaba... oye¿Porque tanto entusiasmo?-.

Nada... es solo que me di cuenta de algo-. Su sonrisa ahora se habia apagado un poco.

No... no, ahora cuéntame-.

No, no es nada importante, en serio-.

Por favor Hermione, soy tu amigo-.

Pero no tiene importancia, seria una perdida de tiempo-.

Hermione... ¿No confías en mi?-. Eso la habia matado. Odiaba que él pensara que ella no confiaba en él, porque si lo hacia, pero no podia contarle lo que le sucedia o su amistad se perderia.

Si, si que lo hago, pero no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo...-.

Para mi no es una perdida de tiempo, por favor-.

Que hacer... luego de meditarlo, muy duramente, decidio que se lo diria, no queria que el pensara cualquier cosa ni que se enojara con ella, preferia que sepa todo...

Bueno... Draco, es que... creo que me di cuenta de algo, pero todavia estoy muy, muy confundida, es decir, todavia no se... estoy meditandolo aun, pero... es que creo que me, que me gustas-. Sus mejillas estaban del color de un tomate y sus manos estaban tan bañadas en sudor que cada vez que las pasaba por su ropa dejaban una huella oscura.

Draco se quedo callado, asimilando y recibiendo la informacion de a poco. Luego de un rato hablo, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues... me alegra escucharlo, porque... bueno, a mi tambien me gustas, es mas, no solo me gustas, sino que... creo que te amo-.

Que lindo... que lindo Draco...-. Estaba alucinada... numero 1, por no quedar mal con Draco y porque todo habia resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, y 2, porque era la primera vez que le decia aquello sinceramente.

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

¿Y que haremos?-. Preguntó sobresaltandola.

¿Con que?-. Contesto rapidamente.

Pues... con esto, se supone que tendremos que hacer algo...-. Era algo obvio, no? Pero se entendia que Hermione estaba medio shockeada.

Y... ¿Que propones?-.

Propongo que... no se, que intentemos tener algo, yo se que... yo se que tu todavia no tienes las cosas claras, pero escuchame Herms, tal vez el intentarlo conmigo te ayude, no? ademas... yo no aguanto mas sin ti-. Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos fuego y amor... eso la enternecio mucho mas aun.

Eso es hermoso... y podria considerarlo, solo dejame, solo dejame pensarlo... aunque sea un solo dia, no hay problema, para mañana tendras mi respuesta...-. Parecia desesperada, tal vez porque no queria que Draco la rechazara por hacerlo esperar.

Eso no era necesario, pero si tu quieres, asi sera... yo me conformo con que lo pienses-.

Ok... me voy a mi habitacion... nos vemos-. Dijo ella sin saber como contestar a ese "halago".

Adios... no olvides que te amo-. Contestó con voz seductora.

No lo olvidare-.

Acto seguido le dio al rubio un beso en una de sus mejillas y subio la escalera sin mirar atras, evidentemente lo que quedaba de aquel dia no podria ocuparse en el estudio, solo en pensar... deberian apurarse o los EXTASIS saldrian mal.

* * *

**Buenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo aca acabamos con el cap, y fijense ke como dice arriba, no me demore tanto justo por eso! jajajaja es buenisimo, ahora ke publico este cap me pongo enseguida a escribir el proximo, jaja pq en no encuentro nada ke leer, y es ke los ffs buenos demoran años en subir! jajajaja y sino preguntenle a la escritora Mayra Granger, ke aprovecho, si esta viendo esto o si alguien la conoce, decirle ke se apure ke hace mas de 1 año ke no publica!  
Les cuento ke por mas de haber estudiado poco y nada me fue re bien en todas las pruebas de final de trimestre y fijense ke no tengo menos de nueve en lo que va del año! juas juas, algunos ya me dicen tragaaa pero yo estoy feliz por eso...!**

**Ahora les contesto los reviews...**

**Terry Moon:** Holaaaaa ey! te fijaste ke no demore casi nada? wow estoy ta feliz que lo digo a todo momento, juas juas! Como dije arriba, los fics buenos generalmente demoran mucho en subir nuevos caps, lo ke kiere decir ke tu fic es bueno! jajaja! Concuerdo con vos, si hubiera estado embarazada hubiera kedado re mal, ademas de ke el fic perderia calidad, porque yo creo ke los fics muy apurados son malos! es decir, no es ke a veces no los lea, pq la trama es buena, pero son demasiado apurados y pierden calidad al ser tan cortos, o sea, tiempo al tiempo, y ke los lectores esperen jajaja! en serio, ademas de ke yo siempre soñe con hacer un fic bieeeen largo, porque el mas largo ke hice hasta ahora es de 12 caps! jajajaja Era hora... y ahora hay que esperar a saber si Herms kiere salir con el y arriesgarse a ke le haga mal, como ella piensa (por si no te habias dado cuenta), o arriesgarse a que su vida corra peligro, o perder a sus amigos, y todo ese tipo de cosas que te preocupan cuando kieres a alguien pero los demas no. Mis problemas de amor se van solucionando, no entendi muy bien tu consejo, pero en fin se me solucionan gracias a mis buenos amigos... si esos no son amigos, no se quienes entonces! jajajaja son demasiado buenos. Gracias! en las evaluaciones me fue genial, en lo ke va del año no sake menos de 9! es buenisimo, estoy contentisima con eso, y mis horarios no se acomodaron, pero yo me adapte a ellos y ahora tengo tiempo para salir casi todos los dias, para hacer la tarea, para estudiar y para ir a ingles, jaja! ademas ultimamente la escuela se me esta haciendo menos pesada, asi ke mejor. Ufff ke largo hice todo esto! jajajajjaja nos vemos en el rev ke seguro me mandas jaja y adiosss!

**YERAID:** Gracias, es la mejor manera de escribir que tengo... jeje. No me he demorado tanto asi que aca podes ver bien rapido lo que sucedio en la salida, jaja espero que te guste y muchas gracias!

**Nimi227:** Ke bueno que te haya gustado, y como veras no me demore demasiado, asi que besos a vos tambien y dime ke tal te parecio el cap en otro rev, si? adios!

**Bue... con esto termino, les mando muchisisisisisisimos besos a todos los que esten leyendo este cap, y les cuento que lo dedico a mis fieles amigos: _Leo, Rami, Maxi, Hugo, Tone, Melo y Colo..._ porque sin ellos no se que haria, _LOS AMOOOO!_**

**A uds tambien los amoooo! jajajajja nos vemos en otro cap, dejen revs!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bien... no se porque demore tanto, estuve de vacaciones, de viaje, y a pesar de haber escrito la mitad de este capitulo antes, justo hoy, dos dias antes de comenzar las aterradoras clases, y de comenzar ya a estudiar para las pruebas que ya se me vienen encima, se me dio por terminarlo... bueno,solo lean.**

**Capitulo 6**

Toda una noche sin dormir, que fea sensacion. Aburrimiento por horas, mirando el techo, pensando en algo en lo que no quieres pensar. Que nunca les pase. A eso de las 4 de la mañana, Hermione se resigno a pensar en lo que tenia que pensar, llego a la conclusion de ke si no pensaba en ese momento, no le iba a ir bien en los EXTASIS, pues con eso en la cabeza no iba a poder estudiar. Pensando mucho mucho mucho, se dio cuenta de que, por mas que existan riesgos como que Draco la hiriese, o que su vida corra peligro por culpa de su padre y los mortifagos, o perder a sus amigos, su amor por Draco era mas fuerte. Quizá ella estaba equivocada y Draco no tenia intencion ni la traicionaria ni la heriria, y pensando bien, si ellos se amaban, entre los dos lucharian contra los mortifagos, donde habia quedado la Hermione que siempre tenia eso presente, se decia, pero luego penso que era bueno que habia vuelto, y... con el tema de sus amigos, bueno, si se alejan solo porque ella esta con el, es porque de verdad no son buenos amigos, y finalmente, a eso de las 6:30 am, se decidio por arriesgarse a cruzar esa selva de obstaculos para ser feliz, una a una las posibilidades de kedarse sin amigos, de poner en peligro su vida o de salir lastimada se irian acabando y haciendo cada vez mas pequeñas hasta desintegrarse, o se irian agrandando poco a poco, hasta ella quedar desolada... no lo sabia, lo averiguaria con el tiempo, ella era de las que se arriesgaban, ademas, serviria de experiencia... no era una oportunidad para despreciar, ademas, ella lo amaba y él a ella, estaba casi segura, y la unica manera de comprobarlo era aceptando estar con el... quien dice, quiza ella lo estaba juzgando mal.

Se levanto sonriente, no queria sacarle el tema a Draco, pero en cuanto el lo sacara ella contestaria con su decision, estaba dicho. Se levanto, se ducho, se cambio y al mirarse al espejo para peinarse vio unas terribles ojeras. Rapidamente busco entre sus cosmeticos (los cuales eran pocos) un corrector, ke nunca venia mal. Se lo colocó cuidadosamente y se termino de peinar. Habia quedado esplendida, le encantaba como le kedaba el uniforma del colegio, con esa pollerita pequeña y la capa por encima. Salio del lugar luego de recoger sus cosas, y se cruzo con Malfoy que al parecer se habia caido de la cama, pues recien entraba a bañarse.

-Hola... voy tarde, asi que no tengo mucho tiempo. Adios-. Dijo rapidamente.

-Adios-. Contestó ella simplemente. Bajó las escaleras y se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor.

El dia paso rapido, Herms y Draco poco se vieron y casi no hablaron. Ya eran las 6:30 de ese dia viernes cuando estaban todos cenando. Al terminar Draco, zafandose de los abrazos y besos babosos de Pansy, se marchó a la Sala Comun a hacer tareas que queria adelantar para pasar su fin de semana con Hermione.

La castaña parecia querer hacer lo mismo, pues se levanto unos minutos despues dispuesta a imitar al rubio. Llego a la Sala y no lo encontro, supuso que estaria en su habitacion, y sin mas siguio hasta la suya.

El sabado no habia salida a Hogsmade, pero todos estaban en los terrenos jugando lanzandose bolas de nieve, o haciendo muñecos con ella. Hermione se encontraba con Harry y Ron, sonriente, sentada en la nieve charlando y riendo. Draco la divisó a lo lejos y se enternecio, le encantaba verla reir. Se acercó, necesitaba saber su decision o sino nunca podria estudiar bien para los EXTASIS, debia repasar todo y no podia, asi que lo sentia mucho, pero debia saberlo YA! por el bien de los dos. Al llegar la tomo por el hombro delicadamente y hablo.

-Siento interrumpir tu seguramente no tan divertida charla con Potter y Weasley, Herms, pero necesito hablar contigo...-. Hablo rapido y claro, sin darle lugar a nadie que lo interrumpa.

-Este... Draco¿No podria ser en otro momento?-.

-No, es urgente, por favor-. Contestó cortante. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Eh... Draco, no me mires asi-. Dijo acobardada.

-Lo siento, por favor Herms!-.

-Ok, vamos...-. Se levanto y se sacudio la nieve.- Chicos, luego nos vemos. Adios-.

-Adios, Herms. Adios Malfoy-. Contesto Harry.

-Adios-. Dijo simplemente Ron.

Juntos se fueron caminando hacia el castillo bajo la atenta vigilancia de Harry y Ron, quienes desconfiaban demasiado del rubio.

Ya alejados, Draco habló en un susurro.

-Herms, este... ¿Has pensado?-. Eso le cayó como valde de agua fria a la castaña, kien no pensaba que le fuera a preguntar eso.

-S-si, pense-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Pues... si, yo creo que podriamos intentar tener algo-.

-Genial, no sabes cuanto me alegro-.

-Solo una cosa, no me lastimes porque puedo ser muy peligrosa...-. Advirtió sontiente.

-No lo haré, ademas, ya lo he comprobado...-. Juntos rieron y en la mitad de un corredor se dieron un timido beso, pero que demostraba todo el amor que se tenian. Con las mejillas encendidas se despidieron con otro beso, un poco menos timido que el anterior y cada uno se fue por su lado. Draco con sus amigos y Herms, con los suyos.

La cena paso como si nada, ellos solo se saludaron con la mano, para no hacer barullo, luego cada uno estuvo con sus amigos hasta encontrarse en la sala comun, donde se quedaron charlando hasta tarde, abrazados. Hasta que el tema del que Hermione no queria hablar, llego.

-Herms... yo a mi padre lo puedo controlar, es decir, juntos vamos a poder sacarlo de nuestro camino y hacer nuestras vidas, yo se lo que te digo, con la cantidad de gente que esta de nuestro lado, y con todas las amistades que vos tenes y gente buena que nos rodea, podriamos hacerlo pero... que pasará con tus amigos, Herms...-. Habló el rubio en un susurro mientras jugaba con los rizos de la cabellera castaña de su acompañante.

-Pues... por el momento, nada, cuando sepan de nuestra relacion habrá que ver como reaccionan. Puede que se vayan y no vuelvan nunca mas, esos no son amigos... pero si se enojan un poco o simplemente lo aceptan, esta todo bien, aunque conociendolos se que son capaces de alejarse... y por supuesto, luego volver, asi que no me alarmaré hasta que no compruebe de verdad que sucede-.

-Me alegra que pienses asi... ahora, tengo algo de sueño. Voy a dormir, tu?-.

-Yo tambien... no quiero perder parte de un hermoso domingo como el que seguramente va a ser mañana. El lunes comienzan los EXTASIS y estoy tranquilisima... tu como vas?-.

-Igual... me ayudo la mejor-. Contestó guiñandole un ojo.

-Que tonto eres! me haces sonrojar!-.

-Me encantaaa!-.

-Ok ok, adios, me tengo que ir a dormir...-. Le dio un... besito, y se fue mas tranquila.

Si, el domingo llego, y como Hermione habia pronosticado, fue un dia genial, aunque claramente, no se veia nadie de 7mo por los pasillos o por los terrenos, ni por el lago, ni en grupos, solo se veian algunas pocas personas y casi todas cerca de la biblioteca o cargadas de libros. Claro que los de grados inferiores estaban disfrutando de ese domingo esplendido, Hermione y Draco tambien lo hacian, pero... algo les arruino sus planes.

-Herms! Tienes que ayudarnos... no entendemos un cuerno de Transformaciones, por favor amiga, tienes que explicarnos como tranformar un animal en otro... Herms!-. Era Harry, por detrás venia Ron, pero cuando el moreno termino de hablar el pelirrojo acababa de llegar, por lo que comenzo de nuevo.

-Hermione, amiga, tu tienes que ayudarnos... si, porque nosotros te queremos mucho y ahora necesit...-. Se calló porque Harry le tapó la boca.

-Amigo, ya hable yo... no la enloquezcas-. Ante eso, Ron solo asintió y miro hacia donde estaba Hermione, y por supuesto, se percato de quien se encontraba con ella, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Que haces con Malfoy, Herms?-.

-¿Que? No puedo pasar un rato con mi... mi... amigo?-. Contestó dudando de si decirles la verdad sobre su relacion con Draco, la verdad es que extrañamente un miedo a su rechazo se habia apoderado de ella, y opto por no decir nada... luego se arrepintio y se maldijo por dentro "Que cobarde, Hermione... que poco espiritu Gryffindor!".

-Ehh... bueno, Herms, como tu digas... nos ayudas?-. Eso lo dijo Harry, despues de haber abierto los ojos como platos, mientras que Ron no podia articular palabra y tenia la mandibula casi por los suelos.

-Si, claro... ¿Tiene que ser ahora?-.

-Si es posible... por favor!-. Harry rogando de verdad que era muy tierno, y Hermione decidio aceptar.

-Esta bien... Draco, me disculpas?-. Hasta ese entonces no se habia percatado de la expresion de Draco. Era una mezcla de enojo con incomprension. El la miro a los ojos unos segundos, como queriendole decir que algo andaba mal y luego, sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza.- Me alegro... nos vemos en el Gran Salon, si?-. Se acercó para besar su mejilla, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca susurró.- Lo siento, no tuve valor para decirlo... luego hablamos-. Termino de besarlo y se marcho bajo la mirada atónita de los varones Gryffindor.

Ya en la Sala Comun de la casa Gryffindor, en una mesa no muy cercana al fuego y alejada de los sillones en donde generalmente todos charlaban en grupos, Harry y Ron escuchaban lo que su amiga tenia que explicarles sobre la bendita transformacion.

-Miren chicos, cuando yo ejecuto el hechizo, verán que el animal (en este caso, Crookshanks) al que estoy transformando en otro tomará una forma rara al principio, miren bien-. Hizo una pausa mientras hacia el hechizo, movia su muñeca dolorosamente y pronunciaba unas raras palabras en latin, y prosiguio.- Vieron? esa forma es la de origen del animal en el que quiero transformarlo (en este caso, en una lechuza), porque como todos saben, todos los seres vivos del planeta han ido evolucionando tanto fisica como psiquicamente a traves del tiempo. Ahora, una vez que el animal tomo la forma buscada, hay que revertir el hechizo para volver al animal a su estado normal, claro, si uno lo desea. Para lograrlo hay que mover la varita de este modo-. Giró su muñeca nueva y muy dolorosamente una vez mas.- Es decir, arriba, medio giró, abajo mientras vuelta, se pronuncian las palabras _Reversum _al momento de apuntar, justo despues de la vuelta. Miren...-. Practicó el hechizo con Crookshanks, la lechuza, y se vio claramente la forma rara (el animal al principio de los tiempos) y luego el gato que siempre habia sido.- Vieron bien? Primero, como yo les habia dicho antes, tomo la forma de los gatos al principio de los tiempos, y luego se transformo en el lindo gatito que siempre fue, y volvio a tener sus costumbres... eso quiza lo pregunten en el examen escrito, pero para el oral tienen que practicar...-.

-¿Podrias explicarnos y mostrarnos una vez mas los movimientos correctos?-. Pidio Ron.

-Por supuesto, miren y escuchen bien... para convertir al animal en otro es abajo, vuelta entera, cuarto giro a la izquierda y vuelta mientras se apunta finalmente al animal diciendo las palabras _Ánimal transformati_-. Decia la castaña mientras mostraba lo que decia.- Luego, para volverlo a su estado normal, solo tienen que mover su muñeca arriba, medio giro, abajo mientras vuelta, y se apunta nuevamente, pronunciando las palabras _Reversum_. Entendido?-. Los dos chicos asintieron.- Me alegro...-.

-Eres una buena maestra Herms, podrias ser profesora...-. Sugirió Ron.

-Quiza... seria bueno, no? Me encanta enseñar... bueno, es una de mis alternativas para despues de Hogwarts, pero antes tengo que estudiar el Magisterio, aun no me he decidido bien... bueno, quieren que les ayude en algo mas?-.

-Si! Quedate con nosotros mientras practicamos-. Pidió Harry.- Quiero que nos des tu opinion de como lo hacemos-. La castaña asintio.

-Bueno, me quedaré hasta la hora del almuerzo, falta media hora... vamos! comiencen-.

Los chicos apuntaron cada uno a su mascota de prueba, Harry a Hedwig y Ron... a Crookshanks, ya que Pig era muy inquieto. En las primeras no les iba muy bien que digamos, los animales se quedaban a medio transformar o se tranformaban en objetos con patas y ojos. Hermione tenia que ir en su ayuda revertiendo el hechizo ella misma para que no se empeoren las cosas. Al final, luego de cientos de intentos, a harry le salia de maravilla y a Ron... bueno, le salia bastante bien. A las 12 y media fueron a almorzar mientras Hermione les aconsejaba a los chicos algo.

-No se olviden de que tienen que concentrarse, muy bien, en el animal en el que quieren que se transforme su mascota y hacer los movimientos adecuados. Sigan practicando pues puede que por los nervios fallen, sigan aunque lo hicieron muy bien hoy... es mas, esta tarde practiquen todos los hechizos y encantamientos que van a tomar en los EXTASIS, porque mañana son los de Tranformaciones y Encantamientos... luego, mañana por la noche, practiquen sus pociones, hasta que les salgan completamente bien, yo hare eso! podemos hacerlo juntos, y tambien hay que practicar y repasar el reconocimiento de los planetas y los cambios que producen en la tierra segun su posicion... no se olviden! y ... bueno, no se de que serán los EXTASIS el miercoles porque no no han dicho... supongo que lo diran mañana o esta noche en la cena... bueno, alli hay tres lugares juntos-. Al acabar de hablar ya se encontraban en el Salon y afortunadamente como decia Herms, habia tres lugares desocupados justo al lado de Neville.

Al terminar la cena Hermione se levantó de su asiento, excusandose con que iba a repasar a su Sala Comun. Vio que Draco le hacia señas de que se encontraran arriba, y ella obedecio. Al poco rato de que ella entro en la Sala, ingreso Draco, con una cara de pocos amigos que era capas de matar.

-¿Que sucede...?-. Preguntó Herms inocentemente.

-¿Como que "Que sucede..."?-. Dijo agudizando la voz al pronunciar las mismas palabras que la castaña, cosa que le dolió mucho.

-No tienes porque burlarte... si estas enojado porque no tuve el valor de decirles a los chic...-. Estaba comenzando a encolerizarse y no estaba dispuesta a parar de hablar por mas de que Draco la estaba tratando de acallar.- No me hagas callar... no les dije, es verdad, pero no puedes culparme por no tener valor suficiente para enfrentarme... sabes que...-.

-BASTA! Yo ya se... ya se! Pero... Hermione¿Que sucede¿Te da vergüenza estar conmigo¿Acaso te molestaria si la gente se enterara que somos mas que amigos? Mira... estas actuando exactamente como yo lo hubiera hecho uno o dos años atras, y Hermione, creo que sabes bien que hasta yo pienso que el actuar asi es repugn...-.

-No! Tu no entiendes... no fue por ninguna de esas ridiculeces que me acabas de mencionar Draco, fue por... fue porque se que-. Su voz comenzo a quebrarse con solo pensar en lo que estaba por decir.- Que ellos te odian y, si aceptaron a duras penas el que seas mi amigo, no creo que acepten el que salgamos juntos... mas aun Ron, que es bastante celoso, y Harry... Harry a veces puede dejarse llevar por la ira... Draco, tengo miedo de perder a dos personas valiosisimas en mi vida, yo no puedo vivir sin mis mejores amigos... Draco, entiendes? Si yo les digo a ellos lo nuestro me arriesgo.. pero no a perder una reputacion, o a pasar vergüenza... me arriesgo a perder unso amigos excepcionales que si hubieras tenido el gusto de conocer opinarias igual que yo... pues con ellos comparti gran parte de mi vida y no esta en mis planes dejar de hacerlo... por eso tengo que prepararme yo misma antes de decirles algo... Draco, tu me entiendes ahora?-. Dijo ya con unas lagrimas solitarias bajando por sus mejillas.

-No... no te entiendo, Granger-. Musitó el rubio fríamente, como si las lagrimas de Hermione no existieran. Y eso dejo helada y a la vez enfurecida a Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------------

**Bueeeeno! aca estaaaamos! jejejeje perdon por la demora! Igual, este cap me gusto... ahora¿Como creen que reaccionara Hermione ante la respuesta de Draco¿Por que el sexy rubio no la entiende, que pretextos tendra? Me parece a mi que... es un cabeza dura, jejejeje! y claro, que sigue teniendo su escencia Malfoy, aunque poco la utilice... bueno, ahora contesto a los revs!**

**Yeraid:** Bueno... yeraid, esta vez he demorado bastante, crees? jejeje... bueno lo siento, no se porque demore tanto... es que entretuve mucho leyendo Harry Potter y FFs a la vez... bueno, espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes que dijo y bueno... ahora tienes ke esperar para el proximo cap. Bye!

**Terry:** Jeje... me alegro de no ser un "matada" jejejeje y, bueno, pues... ahora si me demore no? pero bueno, las vacaciones son lo mejor y lo tuve que aprovechar al maximo, ademas de que me entretuve leyendo el 4to libro (por segunda vez) de Harry Potter y de enterarme de las noticias del nuevo libro de JK, que no puedo leer pq no entenderia nada! jajajaj pero lo estuve hojeando el otro dia en una libreria... bueno, la cosa es que aqui esta el cap. Ehh... si, bueno, algun dia tendria que pasar lo de Draco y Herms, no? me molesta que a veces se dejen algunas cosas asi como... inconclusas POR SIEMPRE! jejejeje bueno... en lo de mono y tierno tenes toda la razon jajaj! Herms tenia que pensar en todo, porque como en este cap explica, ella no quiere perder a sus amigos por esa relacion, y ademas, es algo peligroso meterse con un Malfoy y sabes que en Hermione muchas veces gana la razon al corazon. Bueno... lamento que yo no haya podido actualizar antes, pero ya te explique... igual, no te voy a echar ninguna maldicion! porque la gente puede tomar venganza algun dia... no? jejejejejeje bueno, nos vemos, ahora tengo ganas de comer dulce de leche! jaajaja besotes!

**AMATXO:** Lamento decepcionarte al decirte que esas hormonas tardaran un poco en volver a actuar, la verdad, no se ni siquiera si las hare actuar de nuevo en mi fic, porq no tengo pensado el final... yo improviso! jejej eeehhh... bueno, tambien lamento haber actualizado tarde pero, bueno, no todo se puede en la vida... gracias por tu rev, me alegro que te guste el fic, suerte!

**Bueno... ahora que he terminado, me despido... muchisimos beso a todos los que leen y dejen REVS!  
Chao.  
Pipu-Radcliffe**


End file.
